Thirteen O'Clock
by Flews
Summary: A young girl is kidnapped while taking a stroll through the woods by the nefarious Jareth. Can the Goblin King capture her heart and make her his queen?


**The Return of the Labyrinth**

 **Volume One**

 **1**

I woke to be greeted by the sunlight, tainted purple by my veiled curtains as it streamed through my window. My cell phone read eight forty-seven. I yawned and rolled over, grateful that it was a Saturday.

I sat up and pet my orange tabby cat, Pumpkin, as she meowed a greeting to me.

"I have some errands to run today, sweetie." I told her, and a twinge of happiness flashed through me when I realized that I actually had something to do today besides sit around and watch television.

I stood and crossed over to my closet, pulling open the doors and scanning the clothes for a decent-looking outfit. I decided that a green shirt and my favorite patterned tights would fit my mood nicely, so I pulled them on and looked into the full-length mirror hanging on the wall. The reflection that looked back at me had auburn curls, a splash of freckles across the nose, and light blue eyes that nearly glowed in the sunlight. I pulled my hair into braids that hung on each side of my neck and brushed on a little makeup.

What a good day it was! I reached the bottom of the staircase, my cat close at my heels, and went into the kitchen, throwing a "Hey, Tay!" to my sister, who was too occupied with her video game in the living room to respond. I rummaged through the pantry, seized a granola bar, and strayed into the living room.

"Is Mom at the office?" I asked. Taylor nodded, staring unblinkingly at the screen. My mother was an attorney. Even with the few hours that she was home, she was still at work. Taylor was my identical twin and my best friend; the only difference between us other than our opposite personalities was the leanness in her face – she always had been just a bit skinnier than I, and I had always envied her for it.

"I'll be going out today. Don't worry, I'll be careful."

She nodded again. I finished my breakfast, pulled on my shoes, and stepped outside.

The air was clean and cool, and although it was a bit humid, the weather was nice, for Texas. We lived a block away from my old high school, and just beyond the school was a forest. I enjoyed going into that forest on a nice day. It was relaxing, getting away from all the teenage drama and obnoxious people.

There were a few kids in the school's parking lot – probably up to no good. I continued on until I was on the concrete path that led to the coppice. The wooded area was right at the edge of the neighborhood park, and there were people out and about on bicycles and scooters, enjoying the day as I was. But nobody went into the forest. Nobody ever did. There was something about it that was just a bit off-putting, and some people felt that it was downright unsettling. However, I loved the dense growth. Everything was so natural; you could feel the energy right when you stepped into it.

I stepped into the lush green fronds, my feet moving over the carpet of leaves and twigs of the forest floor. The deeper I strayed into the woods, the further away I got from the park, the people, and the school. After a few minutes, the voices of the pedestrians faded away, and the only sounds that could be heard were the beat of my heart and the leaves crunching under my shoes.

Wait a minute – why were those the only sounds I heard? Where were the birds, and the squirrels, and the insects? Where was the nature that I felt so fondly for?

I suddenly got the most awful feeling in my gut, as if someone who wished to do me harm was watching me. My eyes flitted up to the trees, but there was no one to be found. I began to understand why the others thought it was off-putting and unsettling; in that moment I understood what they'd meant.

A twig snapped behind me, and I whirled around to see the source of the sound – to no avail. I was alone – but I couldn't shake the feeling that someone else was near…someone with ill intent…

Suddenly, an object floated into my line of sight. I looked twice – surely that couldn't be what I thought it was? But it was there, sure as day. What could a bubble be doing out in the forest? It floated closer and closer to me, and although every fiber of my being was telling me to run, to get away from there, I was mesmerized. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. The way it sparkled and threw rainbows in the sunlight was beautiful.

And then a strange thing occurred. It popped, right on my nose. I rubbed the stinging liquid out of my eyes, the daze broken.

I looked around for the source of the object once again, but my eyelids began to grow heavier and heavier. I began to feel very warm and sleepy. The exhaustion was almost like a physical weight, pushing down on me. I was so sleepy…so sleepy…I didn't even feel the impact of the ground when I hit it.

I woke in an unfamiliar room. At first, I'd thought that it was all just a dream, but as my vision cleared and I sat up, I realized that I wasn't in my bedroom. Panic began to well up inside me. Where was I?

I nearly tumbled out of the bed in my rush to stand. I looked around the room. There were no windows, and the walls were made of stone. The rock was cold under my bare feet.

Wait – where were my shoes? I looked down at my attire to find that I was not in the clothes I'd chosen this morning; instead I was adorned with a white lace gown that hung to just above my ankles. My hair had been taken down; it flowed around my shoulders, filled with leaves and twigs.

Where _was_ I?

On the far right wall was a door. I ran to it and flung it open in an attempt to escape, only to find myself crashing to the floor. I groaned and turned to see what I had tripped over.

"The bathroom is right down the hall if ya need to go that bad." it said in a rasping voice. It was about four feet tall, with short arms, short legs, and long grey hair. It – or shall I say she – had green eyes that stared at me, brimming with sarcasm. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Hey now, hey now!" the little thing said, waving her arms around. "There's no need to go makin' all that racket!"

The noise ceased as my curiosity began to take over. "You're…you're not…going to hurt me…?" I asked.

"Hurt ya? 'Course not! Jareth'd have my head if I laid a finger on ya!" she replied.

I stared at her curiously. "What…what are you?"

"Not the brightest one in the bunch, are ya?" she asked with a chuckle. "I'm a goblin, o'course!"

"A goblin." I repeated faintly. "Am…am I dreaming, goblin? Did I hit my head on a stone or something?" I inquired again.

"No, you're quite awake. The name's Helga, by the way." she replied.

"Oh, er…" I was so lost. "Er, how do you do?" I offered a hand. She stared at it, confusion filling her expression.

"You shake it." I told her.

She hesitantly reached out with her other hand, and I took it and shook. Her whole hand fit into my palm.

"What strange actions ye humans have." she muttered.

"Helga…did you capture me?"

"Aw, me? Now what makes you think someone of my size and stature could capture someone like you?"

My brows knit together. "Then how did I get here?"

"Jareth brought you here."

"Who's Jareth?"

" _Who's Jareth?_ " she repeated in bewilderment. "Why, he's the Goblin King, o'course! Anyone who defies Jareth defies the goblins!"

"Have I…have I done something wrong? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend anyone—" I began.

"Quit yer bellyachin'. If anything, you've done everything right." she interrupted.

Now it was my turn to be bewildered. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you've a lot to learn! But I ain't 'llowed to tell ya. Ye'll have to find out on yer own."

Before I could protest, she glanced at a rather strange-looking clock on the wall, with symbols that I couldn't understand on each side of the face. How peculiar this place was! Helga turned to face the opposite way of the corridor.

"Speakin' o' Jareth, he told me to bring ya to the throne room whenever y'woke. 'S what I was going to check on before ya went all—" She broke off with a gasp and stared at my legs. Perplexed, I looked down as well, only to see a slight tear in the gown, and a little scrape on my knee.

"What's the matter?" I asked her. "It's just a little scratch. It doesn't even hurt."

Helga's little body trembled with fear. "Ya aren't supposed to…I was told not to—" Her breathing began to come out in short, sharp gasps.

"Helga! Please calm down! What's wrong? You weren't supposed to what?"

"Ordered—not a mark on you—"

"What, this? I'm fine, Helga, really! I'm okay!"

"Jareth's—gonna—kill me—"

"No, no he won't, no he won't! I won't let him!"

She looked at me, the fear fading from her wide green eyes. "Ya…ya won't?" A sudden grin spread across her wrinkled face. "O'course! He'll listen to ya!"

I sighed in relief. "Why're you so afraid of him? Isn't he your king?"

"That's the problem, if we don't strictly obey his orders…" She shuddered.

"What a horrid king." I said with a scowl.

"Well, we ain't got a choice. C'mon, girlie, I'll take ya to 'im."

I gulped, nervousness flooding over me. I was to meet this man. The man that had taken me. The man that could strike fear into the hearts of his citizens with only a few simple words.

 **2**

Helga led me into a huge room, lit with torches that lined the walls. A large, long wooden table was in the center, surrounded by chairs.

"This is the dining hall." she stated. "Jareth don't eat here, but all us goblins that work in the castle do."

"Are there others outside the castle?" I asked.

"Oh, sure. There're hundreds of us. Jareth just keeps some of us in here to clean and cook and whatnot."

There were a few goblins sitting and eating at the table. They looked at me with curiosity. There was one, though, with a black eye and a long scar down the side of his face whose glare was filled with hatred.

I avoided the strange goblin's gaze and followed Helga to the end of the room. It was then that I noticed a large, ornate door on the far wall. We reached it, and Helga stood on tiptoe and knocked.

"Enter." A voice called from inside the room. She opened the door and ushered me inside.

I had pictured this Goblin King to be a short, old goblin with a long white beard and a waistline that was as expansive as his kingdom.

I was completely and utterly mistaken.

The person in the room looked like a man. A human. Right as I entered, I could sense that he was not one to be trifled with. One could feel the power in the air; it radiated throughout the chamber. He didn't much look like a king - he had white-blonde hair that hung to his shoulders and stuck up everywhere in an array atop his head. He was thin, thinner than even my sister. He wore skin-tight grey pants, a tattered, white longsleeved shirt, and a long black cloak. The only sort of jewelry that he wore at all was a strangely shaped necklace that rested at the center of his chest. But the thing that startled me most was his eyes – both were a piercing blue, and his left iris was far more dilated than the right. He didn't even look at me as he addressed Helga.

"Didn't I tell you to bring her back here in perfect condition?" he asked in a calm, deep voice.

Helga whimpered. "Y-Y-Yes, s-sir."

"Then why has she been harmed?"

"I-I-I—"

"U-Uh…uh, it isn't her fault." I stammered, true to my word. "I'm the one who tripped over her. And it's just a little—" I broke off when he turned his gaze to me, stunned by what reflected in his eyes.

It took me a moment to realize that he frightened me. He was, in a way, handsome, but he was the most frightening being I've ever met. Power disseminated from every inch of his body. He said nothing for a long while, never breaking eye contact. I stared back, using all of my willpower not to look at my shoes, or lack thereof.

Finally, he gave a wave of his hand, and Helga left the room after giving me a nervous yet grateful glance. The doors closed behind her, and I was left in the room with him.

"What all do you know?" he asked me as he stood and walked over to a nearby window.

It took me a minute to find my tongue. "Er…I know that you're the king of the goblins, and I know that I'm in a castle, and I know that there are other goblins outside the castle, and I know that I'm not in the same clothes I left my house in…" I trailed off.

He continued to look out of the window. "I see. Your clothes have obviously been replaced, because no objects from the outside world are allowed in this land. Helga dressed you." It was then that he looked at me again. "Come here."

I hesitantly stepped over to where he was, automatically looking out at the view. A soft gasp broke through my carefully formed mask of control.

Beyond the castle was a huge maze, twisting and turning and stretching for miles. I looked down. Lord, we were high up! I didn't realize I was so far from the ground. It was at least fifty feet from here to the city below. Tiny dots moved around on the ground that was so far away, and I realized that they were the goblin inhabitants of the city.

"This is my labyrinth." Jareth told me quietly, and I could feel his gaze on my face, measuring my expression.

"It's…it's beautiful." I whispered in amazement, surprising myself at my choice of words. Was he surprised, too? If so, he didn't let it show.

"Beautiful? I'm glad you think so." He stepped away from the window and returned to his throne. "Are there any questions of yours that you'd like me to answer?"

"Why did you kidnap me? What about my family? Won't they be worried? Where is this place?" The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could restrain them.

The king sighed. "In this place, time in your world stops, so nobody knows you're missing. As for the location, I can't exactly answer that, because this place is everywhere and nowhere, all at once." He stopped and pressed his lips together in a thin line, as if he was conflicted on whether or not he should say more. "And I took you from your world because I want you to become my queen." He said this so softly, so gently, that I was almost enchanted to accept.

Almost.

"Your queen?" I repeated in disbelief. What a sudden unexpected turn of events! This was not what I had been afraid of at all. He said nothing; he simply turned back to the window.

"I-I can't! I can't! I have to get back to my family!"

"Your family doesn't even know you're gone, remember? Here, time stands still." he responded.

"You kidnapped me against my will, stole my clothes and my shoes, and treat your subjects like dirt; how can you expect me to accept you?" I accused, terse.

As if he was expecting this reaction, he removed himself from his throne, stepped over to me quickly, took me by the shoulders, and looked me in the eye, his temperament showing through with his heated glare. "I have been waiting a thousand years to find you. Now that you're here, in my castle…" His eyes closed and he took a breath to steady himself. When he opened them again, his mask of calm and collect had returned. "I will give you three days to think about my offer. Until then, you are to remain inside the castle. Even if you tried to leave, you wouldn't be able to find your way out of the labyrinth."

He beckoned, and the doors opened. Helga rushed inside.

"Return here in three days' time. Come prepared with an answer."

Helga herded me out, and the doors closed behind us. I had three days to make my decision. What the hell was _that?_ Where did that even _come_ from? It was as if some author with poor writing skills wanted to indulge in her guilty pleasures of book clichés and couldn't wait to rush the main plot into the story. What a great example of horrid writing.

"Well, come on, come on, let's get ya to dinner." Helga said as she led me back into the dining hall. By now it was nearly full; the room was crowded with noise and goblins. Most sat at the long wooden table, but some stood in circles and chatted. Food would occasionally fly across the room, and I narrowly avoided catching a hit.

"What do goblins eat?" I asked her.

She gave a dark chuckle. "We eat whatever Jareth doesn't."

"You mean he just gives you his leftovers?" I was shocked.

"Of course. Everything else, we have to scavenge for ourselves."

These poor creatures! What an abhorrent man this king was!

"Well, where do you normally find food?"

"Wherever there's a plant that bears fruit." she replied.

"I can help you look for some after supper." I offered.

Her grotesque face broke into a smile. "Yer very kind. Tell me, did Jareth already say why he brought ya here?"

My lips turned down into an involuntary grimace. "He says he wants me to be his queen."

"Ah, so he did tell ya. And how do ya feel about that?"

I didn't respond.

"Well, I would be more than happy to have ya as our queen. Maybe ya could soften that heart o'stone he's got."

I nodded and smiled at her, warmed by the compliment. "Thank you, Helga. Now, let's get some food, shall we?"

We stood in line – if you could call it that. Goblins were crowded around a small table in the corner of the room, pushing and shoving to be able to get some of the leftovers while it was still there. I had no intention of eating the remains of Jareth's meal, but my stomach growled in protest, and the phrase "When in Rome" flashed through my head. And who was I to belittle these creatures by not respecting their customs, however cruel they may be?

After we finally filled our plates as best as we could with the least disgusting material, we went over to the table and managed to find a pair of seats.

Helga was chattering mindlessly to me with questions about where I came from, and I answered them as best as I could with my mind being so filled with other things. This was so bizarre! I should be more afraid, more worried, but honestly, I was a little excited. My life had been boring up until now. All of a sudden, it was filled with such excitement and mystery and wonder. Secretly, I was thrilled.

And then that hateful glare caught my eye. I recognized the goblin from before – the one with the scar over his missing eye. He didn't turn away as I leaned over and interrupted Helga from asking about cheeseburgers and whispered, "Who's he?"

Helga followed my line of vision and snorted when she recognized him, too. "Aw, him? That's just Frigley. He looks mean, but trust me, he's all bark and no bite. Don't worry yer pretty little head about _him_."

"He looks so lonely…" I replied, noting that, unlike every other goblin, he wasn't sitting with anyone.

"That's because he's as sour as a fickleberry. Not a kind word leaves that hog's snout."

I decided to let it drop and pushed my pity aside. My eyes fell to the food on my plate, and I made a face as I picked up a half-eaten leg of meat.

"He ate off this?" I asked, trying to keep the distaste out of my tone.

"Eat up, honey. Don't turn yer nose up at an easy pickin'."

She was right, of course, and I knew I was spoiled. So I took a bite of the mystery meat and, after realizing how hungry I was, ate it with a little more enthusiasm.

After we'd finished, I asked Helga if she was still hungry. She tried to say she wasn't at first, but I noticed how little she'd eaten, so I decided to stick with my promise.

"If we're going to go pick some fruit, we need something to keep it in. Let's go up to my room and see if there's something we can work with."

Helga agreed, and we climbed the winding staircase until we reached the corridor. I opened the door to my room and realized with a jolt that it was much bigger than I'd thought it was. I looked to the bedside table.

"Wh-what's that doing there?" I asked.

On the table was a plate full of mouthwateringly delicious food. It was filled to the brim with bread, fruit, meat, and other delicacies. A goblet and jug sat beside it, filled with an unknown liquid.

I looked to Helga, whose mouth was hanging open.

"Helga?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't think we need to go pick berries anymore."

We raced over to the table and were just about to stuff ourselves when I held out a hand to stop her.

"Helga, do you think that all those other goblins are still in the dining hall?"

"Er – probably. They remain down there to play games and gamble and such." she replied.

I pondered for a moment. "Take three things from this plate that you want most."

She took an object that looked like an apple, but was a vivid purple color, along with a slice of meat and a roll.

"Okay then, follow me." I said. We made the journey back down to the dining hall and stopped at the doorway. I took a breath and opened the door.

"Um, excuse me." I said, but it came out as a whisper. The goblins continued to go about their merry way. The food table in the corner was empty. "Um, excuse me…excuse me!" I called again, vociferously this time. Everyone went silent, and they all turned to look at me.

"Er, if any of you are still hungry, I have some food here…" I held up the tray for them to see.

Suddenly, it was a madhouse. They all came rushing toward me at once, yelling and pushing and grabbing. I held the plate high above my head, far out of their reach.

"Hey, hey!" I shouted. They froze. "If you want something to eat, you'll have to wait your turn. Now, please get into a nice, orderly line in front of me, and I'll make sure to divide evenly. Fret not – everyone will get some."

Grumbles and low protests could be heard in the background, but they did as they were told. One by one, they all got food, and eventually ended up looking pretty satisfied.

I set the now-empty plate on the table, feeling proud of myself.

"I'm glad they got a little extra food in their bellies." I told Helga. She agreed with a smile.

"Hey, how do you tell the time here? I mean, the only clock I've seen is upstairs next to my room…" I trailed off.

Helga laughed. "Time doesn't matter much here, dear. Don't'cha know?"

"Know what?"

"Jareth is a sorcerer. He controls time in the labyrinth. He can change it whenever he likes, but since yer—" She cut herself off, clapping a grimy hand over her mouth.

My expression went grim. "You can't tell me?"

She shook her head.

"Oh, no harm. But how can I know the time?"

"I wish I could tell ya, but I dunno myself."

Well, it could be worse. A yawn escaped my lips.

"Tired?" Helga asked, an eyebrow raised.

I gave an embarrassed nod.

"Ye've had a long and rough day; I'd be surprised if ye didn't pass out."

I gave a tired chuckle. "Well, while I'm stuck here, I might as well have some fun." I then realized something. "Helga, why isn't anyone else going to sleep?"

"Oh, we aren't used to this time schedule."

"What do you mean?"

She stopped suddenly just as we reached my door. Her eyes scanned the corridor to make sure no one was around, and then leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Jareth changed the time here to fit the schedule yer used to."

I felt the shock in my expression. "What?"

"'S what I was tryna tell ya earlier, y'know."

"He…changed the _time_ …for me?"

She nodded.

I went into my room and sat on the edge of my bed. "I-I see." I hesitated for a moment. "Helga?"

She sat next to me and looked up expectantly.

"How…does he – why, I mean, does he –" I broke off, distracted by the object that floated through the doorway. A bubble, just as beautiful and enchanting as before. I stared at it in a daze, but to my surprise, Helga didn't seem phased.

"Do you see it?" I whispered.

"What, the crystal?"

It was almost painful to take my eyes off the orb, but I did so to look at her. "Crystal?"

"Sure. It's Jareth's. He's got tons of 'em. Usually uses them to get things he wants." she answered.

I frowned. "But aren't crystals solid?"

"Generally, yes. But Jareth can morph them into whatever he likes, see. Look."

I turned my gaze to the floating object just as it burst against the wall. Before my very eyes, an opening formed in the stone.

"He thought ye might like a window, since ya liked the view from the throne room s'much." she told me.

Surprise flitted across my expression. "Oh!" I stepped over to the window and looked out. This view was even prettier than before – instead of showing the vast city, it displayed a wide forest.

"It's beautiful." I said quietly.

"He's sure got a soft spot for ya." Helga responded.

An unfamiliar emotion flashed through me, tasting of something similar to pity. "He's…almost kind, when he wants to be."

Helga looked around nervously before whispering, "D'ya know how we found ya?"

I looked away from the forest to her, confused. "No."

She leaned in a little closer. "We were in that forest o' yer world, see. Each year, he picks one o' us to go with him into the human land. He was loungin' in a tree when he noticed a peculiar girl straying from the path that normal humans kept to. And she wasn't dressed the way normal humans do, either. She was, all in all, different. Yer a rare little gem, ya are. And when Jareth noticed you going into the forest with such determination to get away from everyone else, what with yer colorful tights and bright green shirt and legblankets or whatever it is ye humans call 'em—"

"Legwarmers." I interrupted.

She shook her head. "Now what do humans wanna keep their legs warm for, anyhow? Anyway, he saw ya, and he fell in love with ya, see, because humans are always wantin' to fit in with the crowd. I've never seen that sort o' look in his eye before. Y'were different, and that's what pulled him to ya like a magnet. So he immediately took out his crystal, see, and I asked him what he was doin', and he said something about 'I have to have her'" – her voice lowered to do a poor imitation of his low, silky tone – "or somethin' like that, and then he put a spell on ya."

I opened my mouth to speak, but no sound came out. I managed to ask, "What…wh-what do I do, Helga? I don't know any of this."

Helga gave me a look of pity and patted my hand. "It'd be a miracle, but Jareth isn't one to give up easily. He'll eventually get what he wants, one way or the other."

I didn't respond. Helga stood and went to the door.

"If y'need anything, lemme know."

I smiled weakly at her, and she closed the door quietly as she left. My thoughts were instantly flooded with the events of the day. Leaving my safe home this morning seemed like years ago.

I lay down on the bed, suddenly surprised at how soft the bedding was compared to mine in my room. I hadn't noticed it when I first woke up here; I was too preoccupied with the aftermath of being kidnapped. But here, they felt so soft and light and warm, like a big feather.

The last thing I thought of before I sank into unconsciousness was the strange pair of blue eyes that stared at me with such powerful emotion. Eyes that could say a thousand words with just a glance.

I didn't dream that night.

 **3**

I was a little disoriented when I woke up the next morning, but the memories of yesterday all hit me at once, and my exclamation of "Oh!" rushed out.

I stood and went over to the window. The sunrise here seemed different than the one back home. It was more colorful, more vivid. It flooded the forest below me with an orange light, making the leaves on the treetops glisten.

I stifled a yawn and was just about to turn and open the door when a short rap sounded on the oak. I opened it to see Helga with a bundle in her arms.

"Good morning, Helga." I greeted.

"Mornin'. I brought yer breakfast and some fresh clothes for ya."

I raised an eyebrow. "Helga, I really can take care of myself. Please let me fetch my own breakfast and do my own laundry; I'd feel terrible if you did it all."

She hesitated. "Jareth wouldn't be happy if I—"

"I don't give a damn what Jareth thinks." I interrupted.

Her eyebrows lifted in surprise, but she just shrugged. "If ye insist." She handed over my clothes and another large silver plate with food.

"He can't expect me to eat all this." I mumbled under my breath. "Although I am grateful for it…" I held the plate out to her. "As always, you get first pick."

She gave me a grateful grin and took some food off the plate.

"Shall we go downstairs? Give me a moment to get dressed."

She left the room to give me some privacy, and I pulled off the white gown and yanked the new red velvet material over my head. It was the same length as the other dress, but instead of lace, it was patterned with strange markings with a collar that went to my ears. I liked it.

I took the strange apple-like fruit – which I learned from Helga to be a "parish" – and took a bite. It was very sweet, with just a hint of tart citrus. I walked out of the room and joined Helga in the hallway. She was staring at the clock with a frown.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"The clock's broken." she replied, pointing to the unmoving arms.

I chuckled. "Oh, it just needs to be rewound, that's all." I stood on tiptoe in an attempt to pull it down from the wall, scowling when my fingers just fell short of the stone base.

"I can't reach it." I sighed after a final attempt, huffing in exasperation.

"Well, let's not bother with it now. C'mon." Helga led me down the winding staircase and across the huge entrance hall to the dining room.

I opened the door and got everyone's attention once more. "Please line up as you did last night, and I'll give you some breakfast." I told them. There were a few less groans and murmurs, which I took as an accomplishment.

After everyone had their food, some branched out and went back to their groups, and some left the room. I turned to Helga.

"What shall we do today?"

"What would ya like to do?"

I pondered for a moment. "Well, I would really like to explore the forest. It looks so pretty outside my window, and I would just love to be out there, because I'm sure it's even prettier up close."

Helga shifted uncomfortably. "Well…Jareth doesn't want you to leave the castle until he has an answer…"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "He can't control me. I'll do what I want."

She heaved a sigh and nodded, and we went out into the entrance hall and approached the large front door. It looked bigger than usual, and much more intimidating. I swallowed the sudden nervousness that rose in my stomach and pushed it open. The cool breeze felt so nice! The smells of the outdoors here were strangely different than the ones back home – but everything was different here.

It wasn't a very long walk to the edge of the forest. The stone path that we walked along looked old and worn by the elements, and I wondered briefly how long it'd been there.

We reached and entered the wood, and Helga chattered on about the different types of plants. It was interesting to see how the plants differed from the ones I was used to.

"Are any of them poisonous?" I asked.

"Just one, but they're easy to spot, because they're the only red thing in these woods." Helga answered. "It's a vine, see, so they usually wrap around trees. Just steer clear o' them and ye'll be fine."

I nodded, and we continued on deeper into the forest, with me constantly asking Helga if she was sure we wouldn't get lost and she constantly reassuring me that she knew this forest like the back of her wrinkled hand. It was around lunchtime when it happened. Helga had satisfied her curiosity of learning about cars for the time being, and we had lapsed into silence. I was about to ask her if there were any animals there when I looked up from watching my feet move across the ground to see that she was no longer in front of me.

"Helga?" I called, confused.

No reply.

I raised my voice. "Helga?"

I expected her to jump out of the bushes or behind a tree, her raspy voice teasing me for getting so panicked, but there was no sign of her. I began to run, calling her name as dismay welled up inside me. I stopped short with a yelp just before I tumbled over an ominous cliff.

Panting, I carefully looked over. It was at least an eighty foot drop. How big was this labyrinth?

I turned around again to continue the search for my lost friend. "Hel—"

The word was halfway out of my mouth before it was cut off. Where I expected Helga to be was a figure that was much taller and leaner than my goblin friend, and a thousand times more menacing. Those eyes that I had thought of just before I drifted off to sleep gazed evenly at me now.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a quiet voice.

It took me a moment to find mine. "L-Looking for Helga."

"What would Helga be doing outside of the castle?"

"Making sure I don't get lost out here."

"Well, she's doing a fine job of that, isn't she?"

I pressed my lips together as I glanced around for a way to escape. He took a few steps toward me, his lithe figure catlike with each footfall.

"I'd thought that dress would look lovely on you. I'm glad I was right."

I couldn't move, although every instinct told me to run. My mind darted to random thoughts as I tried to fill the screaming silence.

"How old are you?" I blurted out.

He lifted an eyebrow, confused by the sudden question.

"Er—I mean—when we were on the path over by the castle to get here, I-I noticed that the stones were worn and eroded. And then I recalled that you had said that you made this place yourself, s-so I was just wondering how old you were."

He seemed to understand. He didn't respond for a moment, a look of concentration on his face. When he spoke, it was slow and deliberate, as if he were trying to figure out exactly how to word it.

"I…built this labyrinth a thousand years ago. Since time is flexible here, I cannot say for sure how old I am, but I would assume that I've existed for around three thousand years."

My mouth fell open. "Three _thousand_ years?" I repeated.

He seemed amused by my reaction. "As I said before, I cannot be sure. But I know that I've been around for a very long time."

My curiosity overpowered my fear, and I took a step forward. "Is it true that you can control time here?"

He smirked mischievously. "Let me show you. What is your favorite time of day?"

"Night." I answered automatically. I liked the night. It was quiet, peaceful, and you could see the stars.

He made just the slightest movement – a twirl of his index finger, as if turning the arms of a clock. I watched the sky fade from a blue to red to deep purple, and thousands of twinkling stars shone more and more brightly.

It was completely fascinating. I looked at him in awe. He peered back at me, his expression serious.

He took another step forward. "You have one day left to make your decision."

The awe faded, and a sort of annoyance flashed through me. "What shall you do to me if I haven't decided, or if I say no?"

"I'll let you go."

That was unexpected. "You'll…let me go?"

"Of course. What else can I do?" He moved to where he was standing directly in front of me. "You have a choice. I shall be…unhappy, to say the least, if you decline, but you have a right to choose whether to stay or leave."

"Oh." I was a little embarrassed. This wasn't what I had been expecting at all.

I made the mistake of looking up and caught his gaze; his eyes were filled with that same strange emotion that I'd seen earlier in the throne room. It slapped me across the face when I recognized what it was.

"There's such a sad sort of love in your eyes." I murmured, and touched the tips of my fingers to his cheek.

He flinched back, his eyes widening.

"Oh, s-sorry." I said quickly. "I wasn't thinking."

He closed his eyes, and an uneasy chuckle escaped his lips. "No, you just caught me off guard, that's all." He looked at me again, the force of his gaze nearly overpowering.

"Your touch is much lighter than I'd imagined. It's…pleasant. I haven't had human contact in so long."

Carefully, slowly, he raised his hand, his eyes locked on mine all the while as he gauged my reaction. I was paralyzed. Should I do what my instincts screamed – run away and hide? After all, I didn't know this man from Adam.

Or should I allow my curiosity to take over? Should I let myself be touched by this frightening being?

I remained very still as he brushed the back of his hand across my jaw, his touch as weightless and soft as a feather.

"Ah." he said to himself, so softly that I almost thought I'd imagined it. I felt my heart speed up; my eyes didn't leave his face. What a strange sensation this was!

His mood suddenly shifted – the air switched from his easy caution to fully anxious, as quickly as a thought. At first I was confused – had I done something wrong?

But then his hand moved from my jaw to under my chin, and he slowly began to angle my face upwards, leaning more and more closely in with each heartbeat…

"Jareth." I whispered. He stopped, not two centimeters from my face, and lifted his gaze to mine. My voice trembled. "Please."

He sighed and pulled away, taking a step back. "My apologies. It seems that I…got a little carried away."

I pressed my lips together and focused on trying to slow my hammering heart, taking deep and rhythmic breaths to ensure that I didn't pass out.

When I looked at him again, he seemed so hurt that I almost called out, but I blinked – and he was gone.

How did he _do_ that?

At that moment, Helga stumbled out of the bushes, panting like mad.

"Madison!" she cried when she saw me, and threw her arms around my leg. "I'm s'glad to see ya! I dunno what happened! One minute y'were behind me, and the next, y'were gone!"

I nodded, dazed.

"Why, you look white as a ghost! What's happened to ya?"

"I'll tell you when we get back to the castle." I said, recovering from the shock of the previous moment.

She seemed satisfied with this answer, and what had been hours this morning seemed like only minutes before we returned to the metaphorical prison. My mind reeled.

We made our way upstairs, supper forgotten. I couldn't eat if I tried. When we entered my room, my bed suddenly seemed very welcoming, and a wave of exhaustion flooded over me as I realized how tired I was.

I sat down on the bed, fiddling with the tassels on the pillow. For some reason, I was almost embarrassed to tell Helga the events of the evening. She looked up at me expectantly.

"Well…after I lost you, I went looking for you, and I…ran into him."

"Him?" she asked, confused, and then gasped. "Y'mean Jareth?"

I nodded.

"What happened?" she demanded.

I hesitated. "Well, he told me how old he was, and hold old the labyrinth was, and he showed me how he could control time by turning it night, and then when I saw the look in his eyes, I sort of…touched his face, and then he touched mine, and then he was going to—to kiss me, but I stopped him, and then he disappeared, and then you came out of the bushes." It all poured out of my mouth much more quickly than I'd intended.

Helga's jaw dropped. "Y'did _what_? Why?"

I suddenly felt extremely shy. "I don't know. I wasn't…comfortable with it, I guess. Everything is already so confusing. I don't know if I want to stay here or if I want to go back home; I don't even know him all that well at all…" I trailed off, unsure of what else to say.

Helga seemed to understand. "All right then, dearie. It seems like y'got a lot on yer mind. I'll let ya rest."

"Thank you, Helga."

She gave me a smile as she shut the door, but I caught a flash of worry in her eyes.

I buried under the quilt and shut my eyes, my mind swimming. In seventh grade, a boy I liked kissed me on the cheek for my birthday, and I was so overwhelmed that I went home and cried for hours. This was a similar feeling; although I didn't exactly feel like crying, I felt as if I wanted for all the electricity that buzzed inside my stomach to escape.

That was the second night I didn't dream.

 **4**

When I awoke the next morning, I nearly jumped ten feet in the air – Helga was standing at my bedside, staring intently at my face.

"Helga!" I breathed, my blood racing.

She seemed taken aback by my reaction, too. "I didn't mean to frighten ya. I've just never seen a human sleep before. Yer door was open, so I assumed y'were awake. When I came in, I saw y'were sleepin', and ya look so pretty when y'sleep, I just kinda wanted to admire ya, that's all. I was only here a minute or two 'afore y'woke up."

"Oh." I was still a bit disoriented from waking up so suddenly. "Wait – you said my door was open?"

"'Twas, I swear it."

I frowned. "I was sure I'd locked it after you'd left…"

The growl of my stomach took my mind off of the door, and I realized that I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday's breakfast.

Helga seemed to hear it, and she instantly handed over the plate and another dress. A random thought popped into my head.

"Why does he have all these dresses?" I asked.

Helga looked up, her mouth half-full of toast. She swallowed.

"He has the seamstress make 'em every day. Uses the material from other things. Finest silk in the land, this is." She offered me the green silk number, and I took it, feeling quite a bit guilty.

"Do you think I could talk to the seamstress?" I said, putting the recently-eaten parish core on the side of the plate.

Helga pursed her lips. "Well…I suppose so. It's strange – normally I would be too afraid to go against Jareth's rules, but I ain't afraid when I'm with ya. Maybe because I know he won't hurt me with ya in the same room."

"Does he beat his subjects?"

"Oh, he doesn't lay a hand on us. Doesn't have to. We'll just be exiled to the Dark Forest – and nobody wants to go there."

I was curious. "Didn't we go in there yesterday? It didn't seem all that terrible…"

She cackled. "Oh, no! There are two forests in this labyrinth, see. The Dark Forest is out on the very south side. It's cold there, very cold, and filled with some of the worst things imaginable."

"And he exiles goblins there who don't obey his orders?"

"Yes, o'course. Defy Jareth, and y'defy the entire labyrinth."

A chill ran up my spine. I didn't think I completely grasped the power of the sorcerer. The familiar feeling of fear that flashed through me when I thought of him returned.

"Well, I'd like to meet the seamstress anyway." I said, making my decision with finality.

Helga nodded. "Alright then. Let's take this food down, and we'll go visit her."

After the almost-chaos of the dining room, Helga seemed to remember something.

"Ah – see Frigley?"

I looked over to the mauled goblin. He was sitting alone, as he always did. "What about him?"

"Well, when Jareth exiles a goblin into the Dark Forest, he gives them a gift. If they can escape the exiles of the forest and find their way through the labyrinth back to the castle, then they'll be welcome to stay again."

I was enthralled. "How did he get the scar and lose his eye?"

"He won't say. Nobody ever talks to him because they think he's cursed."

I felt bad for the poor creature. "That's horrible. What did he do to get exiled?"

"Stole food from Jareth himself."

I turned to look at her with wide eyes. "He did? How'd he get caught?"

"Jareth caught him just as he was sneakin' out the door. He sees everything that goes on in the labyrinth, y'know."

"He can?" I asked, alarmed.

"Sure. But he doesn't have a reason to watch us." She was suddenly brooding, looking at me curiously. "Although, I wonder if he's got his eye on you…"

I shivered. "Let's just go see the seamstress."

According to Helga, the seamstress was a favorite of Jareth's, which was rare, because he usually didn't care much for his goblins. She was one of the few that didn't dislike her cruel ruler, which is why her room was located in one of the nicer parts of the castle, where sunlight streamed in through the many windows of the long corridor that led to her chambers. Each window was paned by stained glass, so it illuminated the stone floor with all different colors. Helga had to prod me in the side multiple times to keep me from stopping and admiring the beauty of the corridor.

When we reached the simple wooden door, Helga knocked three times.

"Just a second!" called a high-pitched voice from behind the door. It opened to reveal a rather pretty-looking goblin – if goblins can be pretty – in a beautiful pink dress. She had big blue eyes that peered up at me curiously.

"Is this the guest I've heard so much about?" she wondered aloud. She had a light, airy voice that sounded almost childlike.

"Yes, this is Madison." Helga introduced.

I smiled at her, but didn't offer a hand due to the previous experience with Helga. "Hello."

"Nice to meet you! I am Maxa. I'm Lord Jareth's personal clothesmaker."

I blinked in surprise. "You make his clothes, too?"

"Of course! It's an honor to make clothes for Lord Jareth to wear, and I'm happy that he chooses to wear mine!" Her eyes fell to the dress I adorned. "Ah! So that's what he wanted that for! I had thought that our guest was male, so I was wondering if Lord Jareth had fallen for an elf or something!"

I looked to Helga, eyes wide. "There are elves in this place?"

Maxa laughed. "Oh, she's so adorable!"

I looked back to her in confusion.

"Elves aren't real, silly! They're only in stories!"

"Oh." I replied, dumbfounded.

"Don't make her feel bad, Maxa." Helga chided. "She's only been here three days."

A jolt went through me. Had it already been three days? That meant that I…I had run out of time to make a decision.

I felt a little nauseous.

"Do humans usually change colors?" Maxa asked.

"I dunno."

"Are you feeling unwell?" A new voice sounded from the doorway. My stomach dropped. This voice was much deeper and softer than Helga's or Maxa's – a voice I knew all too well.

"Lord Jareth!" Maxa cried in delight. "What brings you here? Want another dress for Miss Madison?"

He didn't take his eyes off me as her answered her. "Yes, I've come to ask for another…are you feeling alright?" I knew the question wasn't for Maxa.

"Yes." I replied, expecting my voice to sound strong and confident, and being surprised when it came out as nothing more than a whisper. A wave of nausea rolled over me, and I put a hand over my mouth. "Wow, she's green." Maxa noted. I stumbled over to the tiny couch and sat down, hoping it wouldn't break under my weight.

And then I was in the air, the couch disappearing from under me. At first I thought that the couch actually _had_ broken, but when I opened my eyes, I saw that I was off the ground, and the goblins seemed shorter than usual.

"Oh!" I exclaimed as I realized that I was in his arms.

"I'm going to take her upstairs. I don't think she's feeling well. I am sorry to interrupt your conversation." he told them. I heard Maxa bubble out that everything was fine and that she hoped I would get better. Helga said nothing, and I pictured her mouth hanging open.

And then all was quiet, and I assumed that we'd left the room. His walk felt as it looked – catlike and graceful. It was as if I were floating.

He didn't say anything. I wondered if he was angry at me for visiting Maxa. I peeked out at him through my lashes. His face was blank, expressionless; his eyes mirrored his face. I let my lids shut again, and began to notice little details, like the even rhythm of his breathing, or the slow and steady beat of his heart. His smell was something that I couldn't name, but it was like all the most wonderful scents in the world rolled into one – a freshly cut lawn, the air before a storm, the rich flavor of the earth. His arms were strong, even though they didn't look it. What was with this guy?

He finally spoke. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "I'll be fine, sooner or later."

"What happened?"

"Oh, I was just…surprised."

He looked down at me, an eyebrow lifted. "Did Maxa say something to upset you?"

"No, no, nothing like that!" I shook my head quickly. "No, I just—" I closed my mouth again. The very thought made my stomach churn.

"Ah." He seemed to understand. "You don't have to say anything further."

By now I had closed my eyes again and focused on not throwing up. I heard a door open and close, and felt myself being placed on something soft.

"You didn't have to carry me all the way to my room." I told him, allowing myself to speak.

"I didn't carry you to your room; that's much too far away."

My eyes flew open. The room I was in was huge and unfamiliar. There weren't any windows. Instead, dozens of candles were placed around the room, resting on stone tables and hanging from walls. A desk was pushed against the far wall, and parchment was piled on top of it. The bed I was in was three times as big as the one in my room, with a mesh canopy hanging over the side. The bed was soft, softer than the one I slept in. I was still feeling queasy, but the feeling worsened as I realized that this was _his_ room.

He was standing near the door, as far away from me as possible. He watched me, trying to see how I'd react.

I sighed. "Thank you."

Confusion flickered across his face. "For what?"

"Carrying me here."

"What else could I do?"

The air was heavy. I studied the silk sheets and briefly wondered if it was made of the same material of the dress I was wearing. The blankets and pillows carried his scent.

"I want to apologize." He spoke, breaking the silence.

Now it was my turn to be confused. "For what?"

"Yesterday, I…I made certain choices that I should've left undisturbed. It was completely uncalled for, and for that, you have my sincerest apologies."

I wasn't able to look at him, and my face grew hot. "Oh. It isn't your fault. Everything happened all at once. You just…surprised me, that's all. You never cease to stop surprising me. This place—" I broke off, my blush deepening. "Sorry. I've said too much."

"That color is lovely with your complexion." he said quietly, stepping forward as the candle went out on the table near the bed. He walked over to it, waved a hand over the wick, and the candle was lit again. He sat down on the side of the bed, looking at me with a thoughtful expression.

"It's been three days." I told him.

He seemed to be pulled out of his train of thought. "What?"

"My time's run out, and I've made my decision – about some of it. I figure that since time stops here, and my family isn't worried because they don't know I'm gone, I'll stay here for awhile longer."

A light of hope brightened his strange eyes. "You'll stay?'

"It's nothing permanent." I warned. "I'm just…unhappy with life back home. This is like a vacation."

He nodded slowly, taking it in. "And my proposal?"

My gaze dropped to my hands that were folded on my lap. "No."

He sighed. "You would think that one would develop patience over three thousand years, but I'm still such an impatient man."

I looked up at him again. "Are you angry with me?" Even I was surprised at my worried tone.

His eyes went wide. "No, of course not. Why would I be angry? I should be angry at myself."

"Why?"

He answered my question with another question. "How can you stand to be in the same room with me alone? Aren't you frightened? Aren't you afraid?" As he said all this, he leaned forward unconsciously to where his face was only inches from mine. I realized that I'd been unconsciously leaning toward him, too.

"I'm not afraid." I whispered.

He smirked and placed both hands on the headboard behind me, leaning forward even closer until I was pressed up against it. My heart felt like it was going to explode.

"Really?"

"Oh, I'm terrified." I choked out.

This seemed to satisfy him, and he leaned back to where he was a safe distance away.

"That was unfair." I complained as I tried to slow my heart.

"How so?"

"Because—" I huffed in exasperation. "Because, I mean, you can probably put spells on me to change my emotions or whatever."

He laughed. "Only you can control your emotions, you know. That is not in my power. I can't read your mind, either; fret not."

I knew he was joking, but I was actually a little relieved.

"May I say something a little…bold?" I asked timidly.

"Say anything you'd like."

I took a breath. "When I first came here, and Helga told me about you, I…didn't really think you were all that great. Even when I saw you for the first time and you started demanding all these things…" I exhaled. The next words I said all came out in a jumbled rush. "But even so, after all of that, it seems that whenever my mind wanders, it always seems to wander to you. And I've come to the conclusion that, despite everything, I find myself to be…intrigued by you." Why was I saying this? This was so cliché that it hurt. Jeez, what an embarrassing confession.

He looked stunned, and it took him a minute before he could speak. "I interest you?"

I bit my lip and nodded.

"Well. That's…unexpected." A moment of silence. He gazed deeply into my eyes, his own filled with an unfathomable amount of emotion.

"The feelings that I have for you cannot be put into words, but I'll do my best. You captured my heart the day when you were walking in the forest, escaping contact with all humankind. But even I, in all my conceit, didn't expect to develop such strong emotions. You took me by surprise when you stood up to me in the throne room, and I couldn't grasp why it made me so upset to have you disagree with me. A child like you, to upset everything I'd built for a thousand years, all of a sudden? And then I realized that I wanted you to agree with me – to see things my way. So I sent you dresses of the finest material, and the most luxurious food in the land, but what do you do? You go and feed it to those creatures and thank the seamstress for her hard work! I didn't get an ounce of credit! I sulked like a child. I'm very spoiled, you see, but what king isn't? I'm used to getting what I want when I want it the moment I ask for it. But you're the one thing that I can't have, and it drives me mad.

"And then there was that night in Briar's Forest. The feeling I had when I saw you searching so frantically for Helga was…well, very close to irritation. I was jealous, actually. Why did you care so much about her when you should be caring about me instead? But that feeling was erased as soon as I saw your face in that moonlight…you preferred the night, as I do. And you were so beautiful in that moment, I wanted to take you into my arms and force you to love me. But you're one that cannot be forced to do anything she doesn't want to. And then you noticed my desperate need to love you, and you reached out and touched my face…I was afraid. In that moment, you had more power than I ever did. In that moment, I was so vulnerable, so fragile, that I was afraid you were going to crush me and leave me in pieces. But, of course, I was wrong. You allowed me the joy of being able to make physical contact with you. I'll admit that my pride was wounded when you stopped me, but the emotions I experienced when you whispered my name…" He broke off. "But I've also said too much."

Honestly, I couldn't think of anything to say. To think that someone could feel so strongly for me was astounding, but to think that this man in particular was the one...

I grasped his arm and pulled him toward me, folding my arms around his neck and burying my face in his collarbone, forming an awkward sort of hug.

"Thank you." I whispered. I didn't feel nervous or embarrassed or sick anymore. I felt warm.

His body tensed with surprise, but I felt him relax and his arms slide around my waist.

"You terrify me." he chuckled into my hair.

We remained like that for a long while. His words spun through my mind like a spider's web.

"Jareth." I whispered.

"Yes?"

I'm certain he could feel my blush against his skin. "If I…If I asked you to—to kiss me, would you do it? I'd just like to—I'd just like to see what it would be like."

He pulled back to look at me. "Where did this come from all of a sudden?"

I turned redder and averted my eyes. "I just thought since we're getting all this stuff out of the way anyway, I could try it. Forget it. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Don't want to?" he repeated in disbelief. "Are you joking? Of course I want to. I'm just surprised it's you who's asking instead of me."

I stared at the sheets and didn't respond.

He inclined my face up with the knuckle of his bent index finger, forcing me to look into his strange and smoldering eyes. He brushed my hair back and took my face in both of his hands. It was then that I noticed I was trembling. I was _scared_.

But all of that melted away as he pressed his lips to mine, ever so gently and with extreme care. I felt myself kiss him back like an automaton, a slight stirring in the pit of my gut.

He kissed me with a little more intensity now, and his hands moved from my face to my hair, his long fingers tangling in it as he secured my face to his. I unemotionally placed my hands on his chest and gently pushed him away. He looked back at me, a little sheepish.

"My apologies. It seems as if I got carried away again."

"It's alright. It wasn't your fault that time." I replied, a little breathless.

"That was…better than I imagined."

I snorted. "Glad you think so."

He brushed the length of my jaw with the back of his hand ever so slightly, as he had done in the forest.

He sighed. "Helga and Maxa will be wondering what's become of you."

"Yes, it is getting late." We'd been in here for longer than I'd thought.

"Are you feeling better? Shall I walk you to your room?" he offered.

"That would be nice." I stood, stretched, and headed towards the door, taking a final look around. "Your room is beautiful."

"This isn't the last you'll see of it." he replied. I shivered.

We walked to my room in silence. I wondered if he was rethinking the events of the day as I was. As we passed the windows leading up to the winding staircase, I saw that it was nighttime once again, and I wondered if he had made it that way.

We finally reached my room. I paused at the doorway, turned to say goodnight, and was taken completely by surprise as he kissed me again, just as sweetly and gently as before. This only lasted a few seconds.

"I ask for so little. Just fear me. Love me. Do as I say, and I will be your slave." he pleaded.

The last thing I saw was his mismatched blue eyes, so filled with adoration and pain, and then he was gone.

That night, I dreamed of Jareth.

 **5**

"Y'did _WHAT_!?" Helga screeched. Maxa couldn't stop giggling.

"I kissed him." I sighed, the scene playing through my mind for the thousandth time, causing the blood to rush to my cheeks.

"I—this—this hasn't ever happened afore." Helga gasped. "To think that Jareth could say such kind words…"

"I think it's so romantic!" Maxa breathed, swooning. "Oh, if only someone loved me as much as Lord Jareth loves you! Then I could die happily." She marveled at this idea, leaning back against the couch with her hands over her heart.

"So, have you decided? Are y'gonna accept his proposal?" Helga pressed.

"No." I admitted. "I still don't know him very well at all...I have to get back to my family eventually…"

Maxa collapsed into a fit of giggles. Helga eyed me suspiciously.

"Are ya in love with him, girlie?" she asked.

I thought about it. Was I in love with him? Was this love? I thought about him more and more constantly since last night; the way he held me and touched me and all the things he said to me filled every waking thought.

"I don't know." I told her at last. "I know that there's definitely some attraction there. That's certain. But I've never been in love, so I wouldn't know even if I was."

She nodded thoughtfully and opened her mouth to speak when Maxa interrupted.

"You smell like Lord Jareth." the little goblin chirped, holding back laughter.

"Do I?" I asked Helga in alarm. She forced back a grin and gave a slight nod.

I raised my wrist to my nose and gave a dainty sniff. She was right – all the wonderful scents in the world lingered on my skin. I blushed again.

"Oh. I'll just – go wash, or something."

"No, no! It's so sweet!" Maxa protested. She giggled again. "I'm sure he smells like you, too."

I blinked. Could it be that I possibly smelled as good to him as he did to me?

"We should test it!" she continued. "Helga, you've got the best nose of any goblin in the castle! Go and ask him if he needs anything like you usually do, and while you're there, see if you can make out Miss Madison's scent!"

Helga rolled her eyes. "The things you do for entertainment." She turned to me, jumped into my lap, and gave what seemed to be a hug. She let go almost immediately, her expression focused.

"I'll be back." She got up and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Maxa turned back to me, her eyes wide with excitement and wonder. "Tell me, what was it like?"

"The kiss?"

"Yes!"

My fingers went to my lips as I recalled the memory. "Well…as I told you before, I asked him to kiss me, just to see what it would be like, you know? And then…and then he took my face in his hands, and—" I broke off, too flustered to continue. "It was…nice." I finished lamely.

"That's it?"

"Well, more than nice."

"Really?"

"Really."

She sighed dreamily, sinking into the couch. "It sounds amazing. Love is a wonderful thing."

I nodded absentmindedly, still reliving the moment. I then thought of something and turned to her.

"Don't you have anyone special? Do goblins fall in love?"

"Of course we can fall in love! I just…" She looked crestfallen. "I just haven't met anyone to fall in love with yet, that's all."

"But you're such a sweetheart!"

She shrugged. "I guess there just isn't anyone made for me."

"Well, I refuse to believe that. There's someone for everyone, and I'm going to help you find him."

She looked up at me, her blue eyes wide with hope. "You mean it?"

I grinned cheerfully. "Of course!"

Helga walked in then, a triumphant smirk on her face.

Maxa nearly fell off the couch with excitement. "Well?"

Helga gave a single nod. "He's covered in it."

Maxa gave a squeal of delight, and I ducked my head.

"There's something else I noticed, too." Helga added.

"What? Don't keep us in suspense!"

"When I went into the room, he said, 'Good morning, Helga'. Now, when's the last time he did that? He's gotten nicer, he has, and I think it's due to his unusually good mood due to the events of last night."

Maxa could hardly control herself. Helga just stood there with this satisfied little smirk on her face.

"I wouldn't mind if Miss Madison was our queen. She's nice." Maxa said when she had calmed down.

I smiled at her. "Thank you. I really do appreciate it."

"See what I mean?" she said to Helga.

Helga nodded. "I said the same thing."

It really was wonderful to have these ladies as friends. I didn't have many friends back home. It was nice to be able to laugh and gossip with people who actually cared about me.

"I have to go into town today to get some supplies." Maxa said, breaking my train of thought. "I'm running low on thread and material."

It was hard to believe that the seamstress could run out of material, what with the piles and mounds of scraps that were scattered around the room.

"Ya haven't been into the Goblin City yet, have ya?" Helga asked me.

I shook my head.

"Oh, I think she'll like it!" Maxa said, stuffing parchment and coins into a dilapidated purse.

We made our way out of the castle and trudged along the stone walkway toward the city. Even at the distance we were at, the sounds of thriving life could be heard.

"How many goblins live in the city compared to those who live in the castle?" I asked.

"Oh, I'd say about two dozen live in the castle and three hundred or so live in the city." Helga responded.

"How did you all get here?"

"Well, rumor has it that when Jareth first came here, this place was a wasteland. There was a small tribe of goblins that lived in what's now Briar Forest. And then Jareth showed him his powers, and they made him their king. They thought he was some kind of god, y'see. So he built the labyrinth, and their tribe transformed into a working civilization over time." she explained.

"Ah." I mulled over this. "So the reason the goblins don't have an uprising…?"

"They're afraid of Lord Jareth's power." Maxa said. "They don't know how nice he can be sometimes."

"It wouldn't kill him to at least give you all more food, though." I muttered. "If I become your queen, that's the first thing I'm going to change, you know."

Maxa sighed. "You would make a terribly splendid queen."

Helga silently agreed.

We finally made it into the Goblin City. The little creatures bustled around, living in their own little worlds and carrying on with their daily lives. I received a few curious looks – well, more than a few.

"Only the people in the castle know who you are." Maxa whispered in my ear after pulling me down to her height.

"I wouldn't be surprised if word's already spread here, though." Helga said, looking at the creatures as they passed by.

It was a quaint little town, with shops and houses lining the cobblestone streets. I noticed that there weren't any cars or carriages – everyone walked to their destinations. But I suppose another form of transportation wasn't needed in a town as small as this.

We reached a little shop on the corner, and I had to duck down a bit to get through the doorway.

"Ah, Maxa!" An old, corrugated goblin with a long white beard, tufts of white hair on his head, and tiny spectacles on his nose appeared from behind the counter. The shop was small and filled with every kind of cloth I could imagine, along with some material I hadn't ever seen before.

"What does the Royal Seamstress need from me today?" the elder asked.

Maxa gave him a huge smile. "Hello, Winkle!" She motioned to Helga and me. "These are my friends, Helga and Miss Madison!"

"It's been centuries since I've had three women of your beauty in my shop." he said good-naturedly. "Pleasure to meet you. The name's Winkle."

"It's nice to meet you, too." I told him with a smile. He looked up at me, and his eyes widened behind his glasses.

"It's been centuries since three beautiful women have been in my shop, but never in my life have I ever had a _human_ here." He seemed fascinated as he looked me up and down. "Did you make her dress, Maxa?"

Maxa stood up a little straighter. "Yes, I did."

"Is it very different than making clothes for Master Jareth?"

"Well, Miss Madison is shorter than Lord Jareth, and she's female, but it's roughly the same sort of structure." She was like a pupil answering her teacher.

"Ah." He studied me more, his beady eyes bright with wonder. "Well, it's an honor to meet a human, especially one that's so kind." He turned to Maxa. "How did she ever manage to find her way into the labyrinth?"

Maxa went over, stood on tiptoe, and whispered into his pointed ear. He nodded in understanding.

"I see. Master Jareth has been here for a thousand years – it's expected that he would eventually desire a companion. But to snatch her from her home…" He made a disappointed clucking noise and shook his head. "But he's always been one to take what he wants – I can't say I'm surprised."

He looked at me, and his worn face was graced with a smile. "But I'm glad it's you he chose. I can see it in your eyes; you've got a lot of promise."

I ducked my head, bashful at the compliment.

He turned back to Maxa. "So, what do you need from me today, dear?"

I went and sat down next to Helga as Maxa chattered off the needed supplies. I looked out of the shop window.

"It's raining." I said in surprise.

Helga barely glanced out of the window. "Yep."

"It rains here?"

She looked at me as if I had three heads. "Of course."

I fiddled with my hair to cover my embarrassment. "Oh, right." I continued to watch the rain. It was my favorite type of weather. I briefly wondered what sort of weather _he_ liked.

"Why are y'so afraid to say Jareth's name?" she asked me, as if she were reading my mind.

I turned to her, startled. "What?"

"Whenever someone brings Jareth up, or whenever y'talk about him, y'never call him by name. Why is that?"

I shifted in my seat. "I…I'm not sure. I suppose it's because…" I swallowed. "Because I'm afraid if I say his name, I'll…" I sighed. "If I say his name, I'll…"

"Fall for him?" Helga finished.

"Yes. I'm already infatuated with him to the point of alarm, and I'm pretty sure a large part of it is circumstantial delusion. And I don't want to fall for him."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm still afraid that this is all a dream. I don't…I don't want to get hurt."

Helga looked at me, pity filling her green eyes. She reached up with a leathery finger and wiped away a tear that I hadn't noticed spill over.

"It isn't a dream, honey. This is all real. I swear it." She cleared her throat. "And Jareth…Jareth can be cruel to us, but I don't think that there's even the slightest chance that he would ever hurt ya."

I gave a watery smile and nodded, pressing her hand to my face. "Thank you, Helga. I haven't ever had a friend like you."

By then, Maxa had finished buying her supplies, and she bounded over, her arms filled with packages of all different shapes and sizes.

"Ready?" she asked cheerily. We stood, said goodbye to Winkle, and walked out of the shop. The rain was pouring now.

"Let's get back to the castle!" I shouted over the noise of the rain hitting the cobblestones.

People in the streets darted into shops for shelter, and we sprinted all the way back, occasionally stumbling over loose cobblestones and slipping on the wet walkway.

We were soaked to the bone by the time the castle doors closed behind us.

"Humans change colors often, don't they?" Maxa said, motioning to my blue lips.

I shivered violently. "I-it's s-so c-c-cold." I stuttered out.

"I've learned that whenever she changes color, it isn't a good thing." Helga said to Maxa. "Ye and I are used to the cold, but humans have warmer blood than us, see, so they get cold easily."

"Oh." Maxa answered, interested. "Cool! I didn't know blood could be any warmer than ours."

"Why do you think she radiates heat?"

"Good point."

Maxa groaned as a few of her parcels fell to the ground. "Miss Madison, would you please go up to my room and fetch the basket beside the door? I can't carry all these up the stairs."

"Sure." I replied, trying not to bite my tongue off from my chattering teeth.

I rubbed my arms, trying to get my blood flowing. Since the residents of the castle were comfortable with this sort of weather, the only heat came from the torches on the walls. The stone had already absorbed the sudden temperature drop, and it was cold against my bare feet. I'd have to go in tomorrow and special-order some shoes, but with what money? Would I have to get a job? Ah, but I was almost too cold to think!

Then, I felt sudden warmth around my shoulders, and when I looked down I saw I was wearing a long cloak made of owl feathers. I looked back in shock only to see a tall, lean figure walking away from me with animal grace.

I pulled the cloak more tightly around my shoulders, inhaling his scent as I did. It was very warm, and I stopped shivering instantly. I realized that not every creature in this castle was used to the cold.

I grabbed the basket from Maxa's room and hurried back, holding it in one hand and pinning the cloak in place with the other. It dragged on the floor, and I picked it up as best as I could. Jeez, he was tall!

When I finally got back to Helga and Maxa, they had given up and were sitting on the floor, the packages around them.

"What's with the feathers?" Maxa asked.

"That's Jareth's cloak." Helga noted, her eyebrows rising in surprise. "His favorite cloak."

"Oh, I didn't make that one! He got that before I was born. It's very pretty; I admire the craftsmanship."

"Did you see Jareth? I didn't think you were gone that long." Helga glanced at me suspiciously.

"Er—sort of. He didn't say anything; he just put this over me and walked off without a word."

Helga looked thoughtful, but Maxa changed the subject.

"Hey, let's get these to my room, shall we? I have to prepare costumes for Lord Jareth's masquerade."

I looked at her in surprise as we continued down the hallway. "His what?"

"Oh, don't you know? Every century or so, on the anniversary of the day he became our king, he throws a masquerade ball in celebration. It's great fun. This will be my first time to go."

A party. A dance. The only sort of thing like that that I'd been to was the high school Valentine's Dance in ninth grade and the middle school social, although those didn't require dancing and I didn't have anyone to dance with at the Valentine's Dance.

"Is it formal?" I asked.

"Of course! It shall be a challenge to make Lord Jareth's outfit, but I'm always up for a challenge." she replied. She leaned in a little closer and whispered, "I'm making yours, too. You're going to look gorgeous." She winked as she shut the door to her room behind her. "I've already got it in my head, you see. I just have to make it. Why do you think I went out for more fabric today?"

I gulped. "But I…I don't know how to dance."

Both Helga and Maxa looked at me now, bewildered.

"Gracious, what do they teach ye humans in yer schools?" Helga rhetorified.

"We could teach you how to dance, Miss Madison!" Maxa piped up, her eyes shining.

"Really?" I tried to imagine little Maxa or stout Helga teaching me to ballroom dance. The thought made me giggle.

"Well, alright. How long is it until the masquerade?"

"About a week."

"We'll begin tomorrow, then." I looked out of the window, and my suspicions were confirmed – it was now nighttime. My body was beginning to get used to how quickly time flew in this place.

I stood and walked towards the door. "I'll be back in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight!" they replied in unison.

The stained glass hallway was so different during day than at night. Something about the starlight gave the colors from the glass a cool, serene sort of glow.

This is why I preferred the night over the day – everything was so quiet and clear. I could actually hear myself think at night. I could focus.

"Beautiful." A voice sounded beside me, making me nearly jump out of my skin.

Of course he was standing there, staring at me with those eyes. I tried to keep my cool.

"Yes, I love the colors."

"Mm?" He paused for a moment. "Ah, yes, I suppose the windows are rather pretty, but that isn't what I was referring to."

I felt the heat rise to my face and continued to look at the glass.

"I hear you have some trouble with ballroom dancing." he continued.

I looked at him then, eyes wide. "How did you—" Ah, but of course. This was his labyrinth; he could see everything. I cleared my throat and began again, "Yes, that's true. I…don't have much experience—or, rather, no experience."

"I don't think Helga or Maxa is tall enough to properly show you, are they?"

"I…suppose not." I was a foot and a half taller than the goblins, and I had wondered how they would be able to teach me.

"However…" He cleared the space between us with one stride of his long legs. " _I_ am considerably taller than you. Don't you think you'd learn better from a person of my size and stature?"

I flushed pink under his gaze. "That would make sense, yes."

"Well, then, shall we begin?"

I blinked. "Here? Now?"

A smirk graced his features. "Why not?"

"Er…well, it's nighttime…"

"Under what better light to dance than that of the stars?"

He had a point, but there was something about the thought of being in his arms in this colorful corridor that felt almost dangerous.

Nevertheless, I tried not to flinch as he placed his hand on my waist. I tried to imitate what I'd seen in movies and television shows as I put my hand on his shoulder, and he took my other hand in his. His eyes didn't leave mine.

"There. Now, the orchestra is going to give the audience half an eight count before they begin the music. This gives the dancing partners time to prepare for the dance. After the four count, and the music begins, I shall move my left foot to the left, and you shall mirror my action with your right foot. Do you understand so far?"

I nodded.

"Very well. That will take place in two beats, because after we take that step, our other foot returns to the one we just moved to remain in a stationary position. One-two. Now, I shall move my left foot up toward you, and you'll move your right foot back as I do so. The other foot follows. One-two. Adding this to the first step, it's now one-two-three-four, which is half an eight count: four beats. Understand?"

Another nod. He continued to explain this, something he said was called the "box-step", until we had made the full pattern.

"It seems that you're catching on. Would you like to try it altogether now?"

Nod.

"Ready?" He counted off the first four beats, and as the dance began, I focused on trying to remember all the steps. I only stepped on his foot once.

"That was very good, for a first try." he said approvingly. "You're doing wonderfully."

I grinned, feeling a twinge of pride at his words. "Thank you."

His hand was still on my waist, and he used this to his advantage as he pulled me to his chest. Both of his arms wound around my waist, and he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"You are going to be the first woman I dance with." he told me. His scent nearly overwhelmed me. I did not return the embrace; my hands were folded against his chest. But I didn't dislike the way he held me.

His breath tickled my ear. "There's a child I care for very much. She's very strange; she's friends with goblins and she gives away her food and she dances in the starlight. She's sweet and gentle and has the most curious heart I've ever seen. Do you think she could ever love me?"

My heart was whirling. I turned my face to where my lips were at his ear.

"I think there's a possibility." I hesitated, and then continued. "But I think she's scared."

He was quiet for a moment. "Why would she be scared?"

"I think she's afraid that she's dreaming. She's afraid that, if she allows herself to fall for you, she'll end up waking up with a broken heart."

"Is that all?"

"Not exactly. I think she's also afraid that you'll grow bored of her and cast her away from your labyrinth. And she adores this place, so she doesn't want that to happen."

He was suddenly rigid. "You think…I'll…grow bored of you?" he asked slowly.

Fearfully, I gave a tiny nod.

I could hear the shock in his voice. " _Why?_ "

"Because I'm a simple person. You, who's so complex and mysterious, would obviously get bored of me."

He began to laugh; he laughed so hard his body shook.

"You are the farthest thing from simple. Simple? Never! I could never get bored of you. How can I? Every corner I turn, you continue to surprise me. That's one thing I love about you. You're unpredictable."

It was strange, how relieved I felt. I was so relieved that I felt weak. "Oh."

"What a silly girl you are." He pulled back to look at me with those eyes, and I dropped my gaze.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Look away from me."

I felt the heat on my face. "It's your eyes."

"Do you know why one pupil is wider than the other?"

"Why?"

He smiled then and looked at something far away, as if recalling a memory. "When I was very young—about your age, I suppose—I got into a fight with a friend of mine. He wore this ring—rings were a sign of status back then, you see—and when he punched me, his ring sliced my eye. It's been that way ever since."

"I see." I said, surprised coloring my tone. I didn't ever expect him to have gotten into a fight.

"Are they really that disturbing?"

"No!" I looked up at him, eyes wide. "No, I think they're exquisite. I just…I feel if I look into them for too long, I won't be able to look away. I'm afraid you'll hypnotize me."

He smirked. "I don't want you to look away from me. I want you to always watch me, to always be looking at me. Aren't I incredibly selfish? It's disgusting."

"I don't want to look away from you." The words left my mouth without my permission, and I clapped a hand over my lips as I reddened.

He looked at me with such love in his eyes then, and his arms held me so gently, that I simply couldn't protest as he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

I tried to focus, to listen to the part of me that was telling me that this was a bad idea, that he was dangerous, that he had taken me from my home and my family. But that voice began to get quieter and quieter as new thoughts began to surface, like how much I liked the way he smelled, the way his touch burned my skin, the taste of his tongue on my lips. I thought about the way his body fit perfectly with mine, and the feel of his fingers in my hair. I liked it so much that I nearly lost that little voice of alarm.

Which is exactly why I stopped.

He sighed as I pulled away. "Thank you."

I nodded, a strange sense of shyness holding my tongue.

"We shall have another lesson tomorrow, if that's alright with you." he said, with a glance my way.

I nodded again. "Yes, that's fine." I turned to leave, stopped, and after a short mental debate, I walked back over to him, stretched up on my tiptoes, and kissed him on the cheek.

He looked at me lovingly and stroked my jaw with the back of his hand, and I in return touched my fingertips to his cheek. This was our wordless goodbye, but so much was said through this small amount of contact.

I turned and walked in the direction of my room, my jaw tingling from his touch. I could still feel his arms around me when we danced, and that familiar warmth spread through me at the thought. I knew that I had begun to fall in love with this man, and that thought alone frightened me. His smell lingered on my skin; it comforted my fear.

Could I really fall for my captor?

 **6**

"Miss Madison!" A soft hiss pulled me out of the dream I'd been having. "Madison!"

I opened my eyes to see Helga and Maxa, gazing down at me with concern written all over their faces.

I rubbed my eyes. "Mmm…what're you two doing here? What time is it?"

Helga rolled her eyes. "How should we know?"

I looked out of the window. The sky was a musky grey. "It isn't even morning yet."

"Lord Jareth is sick." Maxa told me, her eyes wide. "We don't know how to take care of him. He's been sick before, but he's always taken care of himself."

I frowned. "What are his symptoms?"

Helga answered. "We don't know. But I can smell sickness coming from his room."

I stood, shaking off the dizziness, and walked out into the hallway.

"Where's his room?"

"I'll take ya there."

Helga led me down the passageway in a direction I'd never been before, down a flight of stairs that were lined with torches, and around each twist and turn. We finally reached the end of the corridor, and a huge, gilded door marked the end.

"I'm guessing this is it." I said. Helga nodded, looking nervous.

"Human viruses are fatal to us goblins, see. I'd go in with ya, but…I'd die."

"Oh." I gulped at the thought of going into his room alone. "Alright."

She gave me a look of pity. "Good luck, girlie." Her footsteps echoed up the stairs as she returned back to Maxa.

I stood at his door for a full five minutes, contemplating if I should go in or just walk away. He'd taken care of himself before; why did I have to help him now?

A memory came back to me. One time, when I had the flu, my mother and sister had to go out and run errands. I was left alone at the house for hours without anyone to be with. It was miserable.

So I sighed and knocked on the door.

"Come in." His voice sounded quite unlike its usual strong and confident purr; it was now as weak and raspy as Helga's.

I went into the room, and memories of the time I was here before come flooding back, making me even more skittish. Everything remained where it had been before; the candles, all unlit, were on every inch of the walls. The desk was against the far wall, and the bed was across the room. On that luxurious bed was Jareth, who looked extremely sick.

"Oh." I breathed, taking as much of it in as I could in the darkness. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust.

"Are you there?" he asked.

I didn't respond for a few heartbeats. "Y-Yes, I'm here."

"Did Helga send you?

"Yes."

"It's fatal to them."

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

I crossed the room and sat on the edge of his bed. Even though he was sick, his eyes were still so bright, so captivating.

"Do you know what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's probably just a stomach virus." he replied, wincing as he sat up.

"Don't strain yourself." My voice was unusually gentle, like the one my mother used when I was ill. "Relax. I'm here to take care of you. Just focus on getting better, okay?"

He gave me an exhausted smile. "Alright."

"First, let's get you settled. I know that bed is as soft as feathers, but it won't do you any good if it isn't comfortable."

I turned down the heavy quilt that lay on top of him, leaving only the silk sheets.

"You're covered in sweat." I said with surprise, hardly noticing his nighttime attire.

"It's warm in this room." he told me, his teeth chattering. "But I'm rather cold."

I racked my brain for what to do when it came to chills. First, get him out of the damp clothing.

"Please…" I cleared my throat. "Please take your shirt off." I told him, attempting to put some authority in my tone.

He seemed too tired to react; he pulled off the longsleeved cotton shirt without protest. It took every ounce of willpower I had to keep myself from looking at his bare chest. I had other priorities right now.

"I'll be right back." I told him. I grabbed his shirt and left for the nearest bathroom.

The washrooms here were very different. Since technology was nonexistent in the labyrinth, there wasn't running water as I was used to. There was a small basin beside the wall, and you had to pull a chain hanging from the ceiling. When you did this, a metal trapdoor on the wall opened, and water spilled out from a pipe. Although there was a similar washroom next to my chambers, this one was much nicer. But, of course, only the best for the king.

I ran cold water over the shirt – the only water there was cold, so washing was a freezing nightmare – and rung it out. I then rushed back to his room and laid the cool cloth over his chest.

"Still warm?" I asked.

He sighed and shook his head.

Pity surged through me, and I wished with all my heart that I could take the sickness from his body then and there. I wished it were me instead of him. Because I couldn't stand the look of pain in his eyes as he attempted to move, or the way his body convulsed when he vomited.

I sat on the edge of his bed again. "Is there something I can do for you? Can I get you anything?"

He opened his eyes. "Stay with me."

"Of course. Where else would I go?"

I began to stroke his hair, and his eyes closed again. Poor thing.

"It's rare that I ever get sick. This is a strange feeling, being so…powerless."

"It's how everyone else feels every day." I reminded him. "Not everyone can be some dark and frightening sorcerer."

He gave a weak chuckle. "I don't know how you stand it."

It was quiet after that, and the silence broke as I asked a question that suddenly popped into my head.

"Are you human?"

His eyes opened again. "Am I human? Yes."

"How have you lived for so long, then?"

"Time doesn't move here. You know that."

"How did you create this place?"

He gave a twisted smirk. "I'm a sorcerer. It wasn't difficult."

"Are there others like you?"

"Yes, many, all around the world. But my realm isn't located on Earth."

"Where is it located, if not on Earth?"

His answering smile was as mischievous as the glint in his eye. "Silly girl. My realm is inside time itself."

My eyebrows knit together as I tried to wrap my mind around that statement. I decided that was something to figure out on another day and moved on to the next question.

"If there are sorcerers on Earth, why hasn't anyone noticed them? I mean, if you're just walking down the street and you come across this huge labyrinth—"

"I am the only one to live in a labyrinth." He cut me off. "The others are less…contemporary."

"Oh. Still, why hasn't anyone noticed these other sorcerers?"

"Because humans don't look in the right places. When a human is looking for something, they think they're being clever by looking in places that no one else would think to look, but what they don't realize is that it's right in front of their eyes."

I nodded thoughtfully. "I see."

"For example, there is a location that's especially heinous in your culture, known as the Bermuda Triangle."

I gasped. "A sorcerer lives in the Bermuda Triangle?"

"Of course. He's a very temperamental being, and he doesn't like it when humans cross into his realm, which is why so many planes crash and ships disappear."

"What does he do with the people on the planes and ships?"

A dark smile formed on his face. "Fish can get old after you've eaten them for centuries."

I shuddered. "Is your labyrinth the only one not on Earth?"

"There is one other. A sorceress named Speculi dwells in the realm of reflective surfaces, like your looking-glasses on Earth. Why do you think that there are no mirrors in this place?"

"Couldn't she invade, if she wanted to?"

He gave a weak, sarcastic laugh. "She wouldn't dare. Speculi isn't exactly the most powerful of the sorcerers. Besides, no sorcerer can enter another's realm without permission."

"Oh." I suddenly felt sorry for this mirror sorceress. How degrading it must be to be looked down upon by others of her kind. I knew from experience what it felt like.

"Is she going to be at your masquerade?" I asked.

He nodded. "They all are."

I fretted over the thought of being in a room full of entities that all had the potential to kill me with a snap of their fingers. "Will I…will I have to talk to them?"

He seemed to understand what I was worried about. "They wouldn't even think of harming you in my realm. Don't worry, you aren't in any danger. Just be yourself, and you'll be fine. Most of them are very lovely people."

I nodded obediently, but there was one more question on my mind.

"So, you have goblins as your subjects. Do the others rule over things, too?"

"Of course. When you become a sorcerer, it's very common to adopt a mythical species as your followers."

"What are their creatures?"  
"Vexatore – the sorcerer from the Bermuda Triangle – has mermaids. Speculi has shapeshifters—"

"Shapeshifters?" I interrupted.

A strange smirk graced his features. "Yes. Have you ever glanced at a mirror from the corner of your eye and it seemed a little…strange?"

I nodded, and he continued.

"Well, that's because shapeshifters can only shift when something's looking directly at them. They're your…reflection, per se. You see, whenever someone looks into a mirror, they aren't looking at themselves. It's a shifter that has transformed into an exact replica, and they imitate the person's every move."

"Why?"

He shrugged, and winced at the action. "Someone has to do it. They sometimes get mischievous, though—that's where most of your ghost stories come from. Sometimes, if she's bored, Speculi herself becomes a reflection. When she shifts, it distorts her physical appearance, because she's not an actual shifter. She is what your culture calls 'Bloody Mary'."

"Oh!" I had played that game as a child at sleepovers, but I'd never actually seen her. "It's strange how such common things are related to something so complicated."

He quietly agreed and opened his mouth to say something else when he heard my stomach growl.

"Go get some lunch." he chuckled.

I frowned. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" I hadn't had breakfast, and I _was_ hungry, but I didn't want him to have to suffer alone.

He reached his hand up to cradle my face, brushing my cheekbone with his thumb.

"Go." he told me. "I've lasted three thousand years alone; I don't think an hour will kill me."

I decided he was right. I smiled at him, stood up, and closed the door behind me as I left the room. The sudden light hurt my eyes; they were still used to the darkness of his bedroom.

I made my way up to my room and stopped when I heard voices at the door.

"We can't eat it—it's her food!"

"Oh, she'll never know! C'mon, just one won't hurt…"

"If y'touch it, I'll bite yer hand off!"

I suppressed my laughter, took a breath, and put a stern expression on my face. I walked into my room.

"Jeez, I'm starving, and I hear you two wanting to steal my food, eh?"

Helga nearly dropped the plate in surprise. "Er, we weren't gonna take nothin'! Honest!"

Maxa's blue eyes were wide as the moon. "Yeah! It—it was Helga's idea!"

"Was not, y'little no-good—"

I let the serious expression melt away as I laughed. "Ladies, please! You can have all the food you'd like; all you have to do is ask!"

The goblins enjoyed their food thoroughly, and I took some for myself. I left the rest for the others downstairs.

"How is Lord Jareth? Were you able to heal him?" Maxa inquired.

"Well, it doesn't exactly work like that. I did everything in my power to help the healing process along, though." I answered.

She nodded thoughtfully, and Helga asked, "Is he going to be alright?"

I felt such a sweet sorrow at her words. Even though their king mistreated them, they still cared for him. I suppose that's what "loyalty" is.

"He'll be fine." I told them cheerfully. "He just needs to rest." I glanced toward the door. "Helga, do you think you could take this to the others?"

Helga took the plate. "Thank ya, girlie. Yer really helping us out."

Feeling embarrassed at her praise, I stepped out of the room and made my way down the torchlit staircase, my mind wandering back to the other sorcerers. Had I unknowingly come into contact with such a being before I'd been brought here? Had my mother, or my sister? The thought was bewildering.

I quietly went into Jareth's room, hoping he was asleep and relaxing when I saw that he was.

I went over and stood by his side of the bed. I'd brought a loaf of bread for him to nibble on, and considered waking him up, but ended up simply admiring his sleeping face. He looked younger – his physical age was late twenties or early thirties. I reached out and, gently enough, ran my fingertips from his hairline to his jaw. As I was pulling my hand away, he suddenly caught it, brought it to his lips, and kissed the tips of my fingers. His eyes remained closed.

I smiled, leaned down, and touched my lips to his for a half of a second before pulling away and sitting on the edge of the bed.

He seemed to fall back asleep, and watching him was relaxing. His chest rose and fell with every breath he took, and the room was so dark and quiet that I could faintly hear the beat of his heart. I thought back to the previous evening, when he had held me in his arms. His heartbeat was so strong, then, too.

It was dangerous, my growing feelings for him. Almost creepy, in a way. I mean, he was physically a good ten or fifteen years older than I was, and three thousand years older mentally. But I simply couldn't help myself. This Stockholm syndrome thing was apparently more prominent than I had imagined when I heard stories of girls who had been kidnapped and then had developed strong emotional ties with their kidnappers in order to stay sane. I had always wondered how silly it was for them to do something so horrible, but now it was easy to understand. How twisted was I! How stupid! How hypocritical!

My eyelids began to feel heavy. The dark room made me feel so drowsy, and it was so warm, and his bed was so soft…

I lay down next to him and was engulfed by the silk sheets. His body was warm due to the fever, but being so close to him gave me goosebumps.

I drifted off to sleep.

 **7**

When I woke up, I was frightened, as if I'd woken from a horrible nightmare. My heart pounded like crazy, and I was covered in sweat. I sat up, my breath coming out in gasps. I counted to ten three times, waiting for my pulse to slow.

"Are you alright?" His voice instantly calmed me down, and I turned to look at him. He looked a lot better; there was more color in his face, and his eyes had more light.

"Just…a bad dream." I told him, exhaling.

He reached out and pulled me down again, cradling me to his chest. "I'm sorry. I had a rather good dream."

I laced my fingers through his. "Tell me about it."

He pursed his lips in thought, as if he were debating whether or not to tell me.

"I dreamt that you accepted my proposal. I saw you in my throne, wearing a crown of silver and a purple robe." He pressed his lips to the top of my head. "But it was only a dream."

I didn't respond. I loved the goblins, and I loved the labyrinth. But did I love their king? I couldn't say yes until I was certain. It would be a mistake to marry someone I had only known for such a short amount of time.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked.

"I am, thanks to you." he replied.

I turned over to face him and was surprised at how close he was. I shook off the sudden nervousness and reached up to press the back of my hand against his forehead.

"I don't think you have a fever anymore." I told him.

"Oh, but the way you're checking it is insufficient. Your hand could easily be warmer or colder than the normal human temperature, which could give you an incorrect conclusion."

I frowned. "How do you propose I do it, then?"

"Simple." He leaned forward to touch his forehead to mine. "See? We're the same temperature. You are correct—I no longer have fever."

I turned pink at his action; his face was only centimeters from mine.

He was the one to lean in first, and his lips met mine with an impossible softness. The silken sheets were like sandpaper compared to his touch. His fingers traced down my spine to stop at the small of my back. I shivered involuntarily and kissed him back with caution, fighting the eagerness that was threatening to pour out.

"Thank you for taking care of me yesterday." he whispered.

"Anytime." I responded, a little breathless.

He kissed me again, more convincingly than before. His grip tightened on my lower back as he pulled me closer to him. His lips moved from my mouth to my jaw, and from my jaw to my neck.

"Be my queen." he insisted, his breath causing goosebumps to rise on my flesh.

"I don't think I can coherently answer that with you being so persuasive." I managed to breathe, trying to collect my thoughts.

He paused. "Persuasive?"

Damn!

He used this to his advantage. "You think I'm being persuasive, now of all times?"

"Extremely." I said through gritted teeth, attempting to focus on the elements of the quadratic formula to distract myself from losing my attention to the way his hands were rubbing my back.

"Ah. Would you like for me to stop, so you can pull yourself together?" Amusement colored his tone, a wry smile on his lips.

No. "Yes, please."

He pulled away to where there was about a foot of space between us, and I closed my eyes and tried to control my breathing.

When my mind had cleared, I looked at him again.

"You've been very patient. I appreciate that. But I'm going to need time to make my decision. If I'm going to spend the rest of eternity here with you—" His eyes lit up at that, "—then I can't make any snap decisions."

He nodded. "I understand. Take all the time you need." He pressed his lips to my forehead and then stood from the bed, moving toward his wardrobe to retrieve his shirt.

I stood as well, adjusted my clothing, and smoothed out my hair.

"Glad you're feeling better." I called over my shoulder as I walked out of the door. My body told me it was around noon, and I was hungry.

I made my way up to my room. Helga and Maxa weren't there; I assumed Helga was helping Maxa out with the costumes for the party.

Strangely enough, there wasn't a plate of food on the bedside table as there usually was. I would have to eat downstairs in the dining hall.

I walked downstairs, and the goblins looked toward me expectantly as I entered the hall.

"Sorry, guys." I told them. "I don't have any food to share today."

There were grumbles of disappointment as they dispersed, and I went over to grab some bread from the food table.

"He really needs to start giving them more food." I muttered, and an idea flashed through my head. Perhaps there could be a patrol of goblins that went out each day and gathered food from Briar Forest. They could get paid for it. What a good idea; I would have to talk to Jareth about it.

Unless…I almost banished the thought from my mind. Unless I was their queen. I could easily make that call.

I sighed and left the dining hall, feeling strangely empty despite the bread. Perhaps Maxa needed more help with the outfits. After taking some fashion design classes in high school, I had experience with sewing; maybe I could help her with the things her little hands had trouble doing.

I knocked on her door.

"Come in!" her high-pitched voice sounded from inside.

I entered to see Maxa and Helga sitting on the floor, mounds of cloth surrounding them.

"How's it going?" I asked.

"Pretty well! Helga even let me take her measurements! She's letting me make her a dress, too!"

I chuckled. "I didn't think you very much enjoyed parties, Helga."

The elderly goblin sighed. "Well, it's her first party, so I figured I'd make it as enjoyable as possible."

Maxa clapped her hands together. "Yay! Now, hold still and let me adjust the hem."

I was curious; I had to ask. "Have you made his costume yet?"

"His? Oh, you mean Lord Jareth's! Yes, I have but you aren't allowed to see!" she giggled.

"Why not?"

"Because it's a surprise!"

Helga rolled her green eyes. "You're so childish."

Maxa ignored her and began to hum as she continued with her work.

"Is there anything I can help with?" I asked.

"Oh, don't worry, Miss Madison, I can handle it! You just sit there and look pretty!"

I sat on the couch and watched the goblins work. Their fingers flew over the thread and material with practiced speed. Maxa was quieter when she worked; it was a full hour before she said anything, and when she did speak, it was to ask me or Helga to hand her something.

I looked around. The little room had become much more crowded since yesterday. Dresses with flowing and sparkling material were piled on the arms and back of the couch, and suits of all different colors and styles hung in various places.

"How many orders have you filled?" I asked Maxa in astonishment.

She snipped a final thread on the dress she'd been making and held it up to examine it.

"This makes two-hundred and fifty-four, so we're almost finished."

Two-hundred and fifty-four dresses in twenty-four hours! "How do you make all of them so quickly?"

She shrugged. "I'm the best at what I do. Why do you think Lord Jareth wanted me to work for him?"

"Are the all goblins going? The workers, I mean?"

She nodded. "Goblins aren't allowed inside the castle when his masquerade is going on, though. So we have our own in the square."

"Oh." I replied. "I see. What's it like?"

She laughed. "Like I said, I've never been. But Helga knows!"

Her gaze turned to the other goblin, who sighed.

"Lots of little twinkling lights all hung up around the square. Colorful dresses and suits everywhere. Music playing, echoing off the cobblestones. Goblins laughing and dancing the night away."

Maxa sighed dreamily. "It sounds so romantic!"

"It does sound nice." I agreed.

"If only I had someone to dance with…"

"Maybe you'll meet someone at the party." I suggested.

Her blue eyes brightened with hope. "You think so?"

"Of course! You're the prettiest little goblin I know—aside from Helga, of course." I added, looking fondly at the older creature.

She rolled her eyes. "No, Maxa's the prettiest goblin y'know."

Maxa giggled. "Thank you, Miss Madison. I—" She cut herself off as if she wanted to say more, but was afraid she'd get into trouble.

I understood. "You're very welcome."

She smiled at me. "Now, I'm going to have you two step out and go somewhere else, alright? I'm gonna get started on your dresses, and I can't have you in the room as I do!"

I laughed. "Alright, alright, I'll go. Let me know when you want me back."

Maxa nodded. "Helga, you go with her, too, because I'm also making yours!"

Helga groaned and stood up. "Fine."

She and I walked out of the little room with Maxa giggling behind us as we shut the door.

"She's got quite a bit of energy." I noted.

"She enjoys what she does." Helga responded.

"What shall we do while we're banished?"

The goblin gave me a mischievous smile. "I haven't visited His Highness the King in awhile…"

My heart skipped a beat, flashbacks of the previous night flooding my thoughts.

"Yer pink."

I raised a hand to my face, and it was indeed warm.

I cleared my throat. "That's fine with me, if that's what you'd like to do."

She gave a dark chuckle and we made our way to the throne room.

After rapping on the door, his soothing voice called, "Enter."

His eyebrows lifted in surprise when I came in with her, and as soon as his eyes met mind, I let my gaze fall to the floor.

I didn't feel his gaze leave me as he spoke to Helga, and I felt the strangest sense of déjà-vu.

"Did you need something?"

"No, Yer Majesty. We simply came to visit."

"Ah." He shifted uncomfortably in his throne to a more suitable position for conversing, and an awkward silence signaled that this didn't often happen.

He broke the silence. "Have you visited Maxa lately?" His eyes turned to Helga.

"Yes, we've just come from her room. She's kicked us out because she's makin' our dresses for tomorrow, and she wants it to be a surprise."

I nearly fell over. "The party is tomorrow?"

Helga frowned and turned to me. "Yes, o'course."

"Oh." Heat rose to my face again. How long had I been in his chamber?

"Has she made my outfit yet?" Jareth asked.

"Er, I believe so, sir. She won't show that to ya until tomorrow night, when it's about time for the party, sir. She loves her surprises."

"Have you seen it?"

"O'course, sir; I helped make it."

"And what did you think of it?"

"Best in the kingdom, as always, Yer Highness."

I felt his gaze on me again and, after a moment of preparation, looked up to meet it.

"And what do _you_ think of it?"

I faltered under the power of his smoldering eyes. "Uh—I haven't, uh, seen it."

"Maxa won't let her see it, sir, because she wants her to be surprised, too." Helga flashed me a wry smile, and I glared back. She snickered under her breath.

"I see." Jareth replied. "Well, I suppose I'll just have to be patient, then."

There was another moment of silence, until Helga said, "I think I'll go see if Maxa's ready for us to return." She left the room and closed the door behind her.

More silence. I studied the ground and, as I noticed my bare feet, briefly wondered where I was going to find shoes for the masquerade.

"Why do you look at the ground?"

I looked up in surprise. "Sorry?"

"You look at the ground when you're here. You don't speak unless spoken to, and you almost never look at me. Why is that?"

I swallowed. "Er…well, it's just that here you're so…powerful. It makes me nervous, that's all."

The corner of his mouth twitched. "I make you nervous?"

"Obviously. Here, it's worse, though, because you just look so…kingly."

"I am a king, after all. God forbid I look the part." He smiled then and beckoned for me to come closer. I took a few hesitant steps forward.

"Don't be afraid." he said quietly, his voice calming. I moved until I was standing in front of him.

"Come here." He beckoned again, and I inched closer until I was in arms' reach. He grasped my shoulders and pulled me into his lap.

"Hey—" I began to protest, but was cut off when he put his lips to my ear.

"Look." he whispered.

I looked out and was surprised at how different the room looked from here. The sunlight came in through the windows in such a way that suddenly everything was visible; you could even see the specks of dust floating through the air. Each individual ray of sunlight was almost tangible.

"It's magnificent." I said, my voice betraying my surprise.

"I knew you'd like it."

I turned to ask him how he managed to make everything centered so perfectly, but the words caught in my throat at the unexpected closeness of his face. He was looking at me with love trapped deep in his captivating eyes.

"The beauty of the view pales in comparison to the sight of your face, so close to mine." he said, so quietly that I had to really strain to hear him.

Oh, I loved corny lines like that. I always had, even back home. Jareth was full of them. And the best part was that he didn't even realize that the things he said were so old-fashioned and out of date. He meant every word.

He brushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear with a thoughtful look on his face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I was just thinking that I wanted to try something."

My heart faltered. "What?"

"Hold still." he whispered. His arm wound around my waist, and he pulled me closer. I thought he was going to kiss me. But he lowered his head at the last second and pressed his lips to my throat.

What a strange feeling it was! A blush colored my cheeks, and he pulled back with an amused expression.

"Just as I thought." he said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"I figured you'd change colors. That color looks stunning with your eyes."

This only made my blush deepen. "Thank you."

At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Jareth called, and I scrambled out of his arms and quickly straightened my clothes and hair, attempting to nonchalantly stand next to the throne.

Helga came in then, glancing over at me and grinning from ear to pointed ear when she noticed my flushed face.

"Maxa says y'can come back now." she told me.

I nodded and followed her, glancing over my shoulder at Jareth as I did. He was fiddling with his scepter, deep in thought.

Helga started snickering as soon as the doors closed.

"Remind me to not leave you two alone again. There's a reason yer face is so red, eh?"

I bit my lip in embarrassment and let my mind wander. I thought about how it felt to be up on his throne. The beauty of his throne room in the sunlight added on to my yearning to accept his proposal. However, there were still a few things holding me back.

It would mean being without my family for eternity, even though they wouldn't even know I was gone. It would also mean getting married at eighteen, which I was totally unprepared for. It would mean being wed to a man who was older than me in many ways; a man that made it difficult to recognize my feelings when I was in his presence.

How _did_ I feel about Jareth? I knew I liked him. I knew I liked him very much. But did I love him? Was I, could I be, in love with him?

We went up to Maxa's room, and she had cleaned up a bit from before. There weren't as many piles of cloth on the floor, and the costumes she had made were stored away somewhere.

"Welcome back, ladies!" she greeted cheerfully, covered head to toe in glitter.

"Tell me that's his." I said warily, eyeing the sparkles.

She laughed. "No, silly! It's for both of you!"

Oh, so he _was_ going to have glitter on his costume.

"Maxa has a thing for glitter." Helga told me.

Poor Jareth. And I was sure he'd wear whatever Maxa made with pride. The thought filled me with that familiar warmth.

"I see. Are you going to help me get into my dress tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Maxa replied.

Helga nodded gravely. "If you'll help me with mine."

A sudden thought popped into my head. "How shall I fix my hair?"

"Don't worry, we have a plan. But we can't tell you until tomorrow."

I groaned. "Can't you tell me _anything_ about tomorrow?"

Maxa's eyes lit up. "Oh! Lord Jareth—"

Helga clapped a hand over her mouth. "Nope, nothing."

My eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What about him?"

Helga shook her head. "Can't tell ya. Sorry."

I sighed through my nose in frustration. "Well, then, if that's the case, I'm going to bed."

"We'll come with ya." Helga offered. "C'mon, Maxa."

Maxa stood from her work and followed us out the door.

We reached my room and entered, the starlight coming in through the open window. A gentle breeze blew in, filling the air with the sweet smells of the forest.

"What's this?"

I turned to see Maxa holding up a box.

"I'm not sure; let me see it."

She handed it to me, and after a moment of cautious hesitation, I removed the lid.

The shoes were a deep purple, with a heel about three inches tall and a bow on the front of each. Silver sparkles shone, contrasting against the darker-colored background.

"Oh," I breathed.

"They're beautiful." Maxa agreed, her eyes wide with awe. "But I wonder how he knew…"

I turned to her with an alarmed frown. "He?"

She smiled sheepishly and handed me a small slip of parchment. "It fell out of the box."

I took it from her and began to read.

"My dearest love,

It has come to my attention that you do not have shoes for tomorrow's occasion. Now, perhaps, you'll be tall enough to reach my shoulders – but God forbid you step on my foot.

Yours eternally,

Jareth"

Even the paper smelled like him. He bought me shoes. I smiled faintly at the words on the page, reading it over in his voice.

"See the way she looks at it? I knew it!" Maxa said in a hushed giggle to Helga.

"Oh, shut yer trap. It don't count 'til she says it."

I pretended not to hear them. "So, my dress is this color, hmm?" I asked innocently.

"Oh, no! You aren't getting anything from me!" Maxa pretended to zip her lips shut.

"Me, neither. Jareth near killed me to find out." Helga agreed.

"Well, we'll let you sleep, Miss Madison. Sweet dreams! I can't wait until tomorrow!" Maxa chirped.

"Sweet dreams." I replied with a chuckle. They walked out, closing the door behind them.

I tried the shoes on. They were a perfect fit, and I had plenty of practice walking in heels. I would have to thank him tomorrow.

Tomorrow. I would meet the most powerful beings in the universe tomorrow.

And I was ready.

 **8**

"Please don't let me fall down." I repeated for the fifth time as Helga led me to Maxa's room, a blindfold covering my eyes. I had already tripped coming up the stairs once. Now I had my arms stretched out in front of me and I took two-inch steps.

"Lord, girlie, I ain't gonna let ya fall. Walk faster, for king's sake." she replied.

I picked up the pace a little bit, praying I didn't trip and break my nose just before the masquerade.

It was about two hours before the party started, and Maxa had insisted that Helga blindfold me before she brought me to her room.

"Almost there, don't worry."

I groaned and let her lead me forward, her tiny hand only just able to wrap around my forearm.

I heard the door open.

"Yes, okay, bring her in here—a little to the left—okay, stop…" Maxa's voice sounded a few feet away from me. "Take the blindfold off."

I felt the cloth slip from around my eyes, a little taken aback by the sudden torchlight. My eyes adjusted, and I gave a soft gasp.

In front of me was a human-sized mannequin with the most captivating dress I'd ever seen. It was the same deep purple as my shoes, which Helga had brought along, and covered in silver sparkles. It had frills and ruffles that covered the upper torso, and the bottom half bloomed out like a flower. The ends of it were bunched up into fluffy, cloudlike puffs. It hung just above the floor. It had transparent, longsleeved sleeves that had tiny silver jewels sewn on.

"It's beautiful." I whispered, shocked that little Maxa could make something like this. But I suppose I'd just underestimated her. She really was brilliant.

"You like it?" she asked, her blue eyes hopeful.

I looked at her. "It's the prettiest dress I've ever seen. Really."

Her whole face lit up, and she turned to Helga with happiness radiating from every fiber of her being. "She likes it!"

Helga chuckled. "Yes, but I think it'd look even better _on_ her."

"Oh!" Maxa pulled me over to her and began to pull the dress off the mannequin. "Please take off your clothes."

I hesitated. I wasn't exactly comfortable with my body. After developing anorexia in my senior year of high school, I had never been very body confident, even during the recovery process. But I figured this wouldn't matter much to Maxa and Helga, who had never before seen another human woman in their lives, so I pulled off the dress I was wearing and stood there in my underclothes, a little embarrassed.

By the way, underclothes here weren't like the ones I was used to. Instead of a bra, they had a cloth that you folded around your upper torso to cover what needed to be covered. It was a little compressing, and a little uncomfortable, but that's simply how it was here. The cloth for the lower torso was more like a loincloth than anything else.

She managed to get the masterpiece off of the stand and handed it to me, and I carefully pulled it over my head. The material was unlike anything I'd ever felt before—it was softer than silk and lighter than air.

"It feels so nice!" I exclaimed as she pulled over a stool and stood on it to button up the back. Once she was finished, she took a step back, and she and Helga examined me.

"You look like a princess!" Maxa giggled.

"It sure clings to the right places." Helga agreed with a smirk.

I grinned at their comments. "Thanks. I wish I could see what I look like."

"Trust us. Yer gorgeous."

Maxa rummaged through her closet until she pulled out another bundle of clothing.

"Helga's turn!" she sang, and the older goblin groaned.

"Well, hurry up and get it over with."

A few minutes later, Helga was in a very pretty golden dress that shimmered with each step she took. She looked like one of those elegant, rich elderly women that lived in the mansion at the end of the street.

"You've still got it." I said encouragingly, mildly impressed.

"Hell yeah, I do!"

The three of us burst into a fit of giggles.

"Now for Maxa." Helga said, tossing a dress to the pretty goblin.

Maxa squealed with delight and hurriedly pulled it on. It was a vivid red that went well with her silky blonde hair, covered with glitter and frills and lace. She looked like a flower; a rose among weeds. It matched her bouncy personality.

"You look marvelous!" I told her, and her blue eyes sparkled.

Helga turned to her. "Yes, ya look wonderful. Now," she glanced to me, "shall we do her hair?"

Maxa clapped her hands with excitement. She turned to me.

"Close your eyes and sit here." She motioned to the stool.

I obeyed.

The two chattered mindlessly for a few minutes, and I tried to figure out what they were doing to my hair by the way it tugged on my scalp. There was a strange smell, and my scalp grew warm. I tried to take my mind off of it by asking a question.

"Is Jareth getting ready by himself?"

I heard a soft gasp, and shocked silence followed. You could cut the feeling in the air with a knife.

"What? Didn't you give him the outfit?"

"Yes." Maxa's voice was barely a whisper.

"What's the matter, then?"

Helga cleared her throat, getting over her surprise. "Ya said his name, that's all."

I was confused. "Haven't I done that before?"

"Not out loud."

"Oh." I frowned. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize!" Maxa exclaimed. "Don't you know what this means?"

I tried to shake my head, but Helga was holding it still, so I simply said, "No."

"It means you've finally accepted him, for all he is! Even with all his faults! That's so wonderful!"

Helga must've nudged her, because she quieted down and they began to mess with my hair again.

I mulled over what she said. Had I not ever said his name in a normal conversation before? He was all that occupied my mind nowadays; surely something must've slipped. I suppose I had accepted him, but when? Was it the other night, when we danced in the stained-glass hallway? Was it when I had nursed him back to health? When he had caught me off guard in Briar Forest? Or was it long before then? Thinking about it gave me a headache, so I was glad when Helga changed the subject.

"Are ya planning on meeting a boy tonight, Maxa?"

I heard the young goblin giggle. "I hope so! I can picture me and some handsome, princely mystery guy, twirling and twisting under those twinkling lights, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes…"

"Don't get ahead of yerself, girlie." Helga warned good-naturedly.

"I know, I know. But I can dream."

It must've taken at least an hour before Maxa finally said, "Okay, you can open your eyes now!"

I did so. "I can't see what it looks like. Is it pretty?"

Helga nodded. "Lord, girlie." She looked at Maxa. "We should do this for a living."

I carefully reached up, but they both hissed in unison, "Don't touch it!", so I just tried to use my peripheral vision to see, which ended fruitlessly. I would just have to trust them.

"The last step is her makeup. We can fix our own afterwards, but Jareth wants her to be there early, before the other guests arrive."

I turned to them, confused. "Why?"

Maxa smiled mysteriously and didn't respond.

I groaned. "You can't tell me?"

She shook her head. "Now. Close your eyes."

I did as I was told. This process reminded me of the ninth grade Valentine's Dance, when a bunch of my girlfriends came over and we all made each other all dolled up before it was time to leave. It didn't take as long as it did to fix my hair, and for that I was grateful, because my legs were falling asleep. They were done within ten minutes.

"Don't open your eyes yet—hold on—"

I felt some tugging on my hair, and something cold snaked around my neck. I flinched.

"Sorry."

"Okay, open them!"

I opened my eyes and raised a hand to the hollow of my throat. A sliver necklace hung there—a locket, to be exact—with an intricate design on the front. Upon closer examination, I saw that it was a full moon, with tiny diamonds sparkling around it like stars.

"Oh, it's so pretty!" I told them.

Helga grinned. "We didn't get it."

"It was a gift from Lord Jareth!"

He got me a necklace? I smiled as my fingers traced the design. How sweet.

"See, she's got that look again." I heard Maxa whisper.

Helga elbowed her. "Shaddup!"

I looked at them, and they flashed me innocent smiles.

"I'd say it's about time for y'to head over to the ballroom." Helga said quickly. "It's the third door on the left of the entrance hall. Y'can't miss it."

I nodded, my heartbeat rapidly increasing. Why was I so nervous?

"We'd walk you there, Miss Madison, but we've got to finish getting ready ourselves."

"Well, have fun, you two. Enjoy the night." I walked out of the door as they called, "You, too!"

The only sound as I walked down the hallway was the click-clack of my heels. The dress swayed around me, swishing and billowing with every step. My heart was racing. _Why_ was I so nervous? Perhaps it was because I was about to meet the other sorcerers? I wasn't scared of _him_ , was I?

Self-consciousness flooded over me. Did I look ridiculous? The makeup was beginning to feel heavier and heavier on my face. Did my hair look strange? Was my dress alright?

The doors to the third room in the entrance hall were closed. I took a deep breath, swallowed, and cautiously opened them.

Oh, it was beautiful! Pastel blue and purple banners and streamers hung from the ceiling. The chandeliers' normally orange flames flickered with blue, purple, and silver lights, strangely bright for the dark colors. Flowers hung from steel baskets on the walls, each a matching blue and purple. Crystals hung from ceiling in all different shapes and sizes. A blue flame burned in the marble fireplace.

And there he was, standing and looking out of the huge window in the far wall. He turned when he heard the doors opened, and a brilliant smile graced his features when he spotted me.

He motioned to the corner, and it was then that I noticed a group of goblins in the corner with various instruments. At his movement, they started to play a piece.

He wordlessly held a gloved hand out, and, entranced, I took it. We began to dance, and despite my trying to remember the steps he had taught me the other night, I couldn't focus.

Jareth looked extraordinary. He was wearing a deep blue suit made of a fabric that was similar to satin, or velvet. He wore a long purple cloak as well, lined with silver owl feathers. Glossy black boots adorned his feet. The mask he wore resembled a goblin.

"You look amazing." I told him.

His answered smile made me swoon. "I won't even be noticed. All eyes will be on you."

My heart throbbed. "You're only saying that."

He tilted his head to the side. "Ah, I'd forgotten. You haven't seen yourself yet." He chuckled. "Be patient. I'm sure Speculi will have a mirror on her."

I nodded. "It's strange, not knowing what I look like now."

He twirled me around in a circle before pulling me back into his arms.

"Take my word for it—you are the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on in all of my existence."

I blushed. "Thank you." My eyes scanned his outfit once more. "You look stunning, really."

He chuckled. "Thank you." His gaze landed on the locket, and he took the hand that rested on my waist to reach up and touch it. His white-gloved hand on my chest made me feel skittish.

"Do you like it?"

I blinked, and it took a moment to get my mind out of the gutter and realize what he was saying. "Oh! Oh, yes, it's a gorgeous necklace. I love it."

He seemed proud of himself. "I'm glad."

By then, a goblin dressed in a dashing little tuxedo stepped in, cleared his throat, and announced, "His Highness Sir Vexatore of Bermuda has arrived."

We stopped dancing, and Jareth stood tall. He wrapped an arm around my waist. I wished I could borrow some of his confidence, because now it was like a swarm of wasps had killed the butterflies in my stomach and were now in an enraged frenzy.

The man who entered did not look like a cannibal at all. He was wearing a long, gold-trimmed red overcoat that brushed the floor as he walked. His black trousers were also trimmed with gold, and he wore gold-buckled leather boots that went up to his knees. His shoulder-length black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, and his piercing green eyes gleamed from his ivory skin behind the black mask he wore.

"Ah, Jareth!" he greeted, stepping over to him with a grand sort of walk. "You look as majestic as ever!"

"Vexatore." Jareth responded with a grin, shaking hands with the other sorcerer. He pulled me closer. "This is Madison."

Vexatore lifted an eyebrow. "Ah…Jareth, you told me this was a party for sorcerers, not goddesses." He took my hand and kissed it. "It is an honor to meet you. I am Vexatore, sorcerer of the Bermuda Triangle."

I turned pink at his compliment, and a strange sort of heat blazed in his eyes at the sight of that. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, sir."

He laughed - a loud, barking sound. "What a formal little thing you are! Don't feel uncomfortable with me, gorgeous. I can show you a good time."

I felt Jareth's fingers tighten. "Yes, well, would you like a drink, then, Vex?"

"Gladly!"

The sorcerer went over to the table on the other side of the room to retrieve a beverage.

Jareth turned to me with a sigh. "Do you see what I mean? You're too beautiful for your own good."

"Don't be silly, he was just being nice." I replied, and then smiled at him. "You're my first dance, remember?"

That seemed to cheer him up. He chuckled and leaned down to kiss my cheek.

The well-dressed goblin came in again. "Announcing Her Majesty Lady Speculi of the Mirror Realm."

The woman who entered was strikingly beautiful. And not just the "oh-she's-pretty" beautiful. The "self-confidence-lowering-every-girl-in-the-room-goes-home-crying-to-eat-ice-cream-and-watch-crappy-romantic-comedies" beautiful. She could make even the most successful of supermodels feel badly about themselves. She had silky blonde curls that went just past her diamond-hung earlobes and dark brown eyes that seemed to cut right through my soul. She was Marilyn Monroe 2.0.

"I thought this was a party for sorcerers, not goddesses." I muttered to Jareth under my breath.

He laughed. "I'd forgotten that you can't see what I see. Speculi is covered in spells to make her pretty. She's a vanity mirror, really."

I had to swallow the nervous laugh that bubbled to my lips as she approached.

"Stunning as always, Speculi." Jareth greeted, taking her silver-gloved hand and lightly kissing it.

Her dress was so strangely wonderful. It was made with thousands of tiny mirrors, and it clung to her full figure. They all dangled off of her in little discs. I looked at them, and hundreds of tiny Madisons looked back at me.

Her mask was as strange as her dress; it was made of a reflective material to where if you looked directly at her, all you could see was your own face, but if you saw her from the corner of your eye, you could just glimpse her striking beauty.

"Jareth." she replied, her voice as clear and pretty as bells. "You're looking well."

Her intimidating brown gaze travelled to me, and she lifted a perfect eyebrow. "And _who_ is this?"

I felt Jareth look to me, and then back to her. "This is Madison. She's a…guest in my castle."

Even her condescending look was captivating. "You allow humans in your realm?"

"Not regularly, no. But she's special, you see. She's no ordinary human."

I turned red.

"Oh?" Speculi said, looking me up and down. "Well, I'd love to see what you find that's so extraordinary about her, because it's obviously not on the outside."

Jareth opened his mouth to retort, but I beat him to it.

"It's safe to say that you're the most beautiful woman in the room." I assured her.

Her eyes flashed, and she turned and stomped over in glittery heels to the refreshment table.

I covered my face with a groan. "And I was doing so well to not get on a sorcerer's bad side."

"It isn't your fault. Speculi gets unnecessarily jealous. Her comment was uncalled for." He pressed his lips to my temple and added, "She also didn't expect there to be anyone more gorgeous than her at this party."

I rolled my eyes. "So you do think she's gorgeous."

He chuckled.

After about a half hour, the room was filled with all sorts of people. Jareth went and stood at the pedestal at the front of the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you kindly for attending the celebration. Tonight, we celebrate the creation of my most prized work, my humble abode, my home—the labyrinth."

There was a round of applause, and he waited until it quieted down before he continued.

"Everything you need is on the table to your left. In a few hours, we'll do something that I've never had at a party before—we will be having a sort of scavenger hunt, all throughout my labyrinth. I will give more details later in the evening. And, above all, please enjoy yourselves."

Another round of applause filled the room, and the music started playing again. Jareth stepped down and walked over to me. He gave a formal bow, rose his eyes to meet mine, and asked, "May I have this dance?"

How could I resist? I took his outstretched hand and he pulled me into his arms, placed one hand on my waist, held the other in his opposite hand, and we danced along to the music. Couples swirled and twirled around us, all flashes of colors and sparkles and lights.

He gazed into my eyes as we danced, and once again I was thunderstruck by the beauty of them. They seemed more intense behind the mask, and they smothered me.

"You are so beautiful." he said as he spun me around. "Since I don't think Speculi will let you borrow a mirror anytime soon, I'll do my best to describe your face and hair, although I don't think the English language will do it any justice."

I chuckled. "Please do."

"Well, your makeup is lovely. Instead of wearing a mask, they've painted it onto your face—it's a butterfly. The color matches your dress; it's a dusky purple and has glitter all over it. Black eyeliner and mascara make your brilliant blue eyes shine, and they've colored your lips with the same kind of purple.

"Your hair is in a very elegant updo, expanding out like a flower and a few of your lovely red curls are escaping the pretty silver clip that's holding it together. You are more than beautiful—I underspoke earlier. You are indescribable."

I felt heat rise to my face again at the heavy compliment. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

When he complimented me like that, I felt compelled to say everything I thought and felt about him…but I didn't want to upset him.

"May I steal your date?" Vexatore stood behind Jareth, looking at him expectantly.

Jareth glanced at me and back to the sorcerer. "Of course. But don't take her for too long—" He grinned and winked. "I'll get jealous."

Vexatore took Jareth's place with one arm around my waist and the other elevating my hand. I felt a bit nervous. Jareth turned and walked away to dance with another guest.

"So, I hear you're quite the little jewel in his crown." he stated, lifting an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Er—have you?" I asked uncomfortably.

"Oh, yes. And I must say that he's quite the lucky man. You are an exquisite creature."

I gave a nervous smile in return. Something about this guy made me uneasy. "Thank you."

"How did he manage to lure something like you into his lair?"

I bit my lip. "He didn't exactly lure me—more like took me captive, I suppose."

"Oh?" He curiously tilted his head to the side. "Do tell."

"Um—" Well, what harm could it do? "I was taking a walk, and then he sort of…put me to sleep. When I woke up, I was here."

"Ah, so you didn't come willingly." He pursed his lips in thought, and I narrowly avoided stepping on his foot. "I see. But I wonder what he finds so interesting about you?"

The way he said it wasn't like when Speculi did earlier; there was genuine curiosity in his voice, as if he were a scientist examining a new species.

"I don't know." I admitted. "But he certainly is interesting, among other things."

There was a flash of something in his eyes, but it passed so quickly that I couldn't tell what it was. "How long have you been here?"

"Er—" I tried the count the nights, but it was so hard to tell with the whole time-stop thing. "A few weeks?"

He nodded. "I see. Well, he sure knows how to throw a party."

His eyes slid past my shoulder to a spot behind me ever so briefly, and he flashed a dazzling smile before excusing himself and walking away.

I went over to stand by the wall, scanning the room with mild interest. Everyone was so young and pretty! It made me feel a little self-conscious.

I spotted Jareth dancing with a pretty brunnette, and his expression made me giggle. His face was politely interested, but his eyes were dull and altogether bored. He made little comments whenever he could, but the girl just wouldn't stop talking!

Then, a man's voice pulled me out of my observations.

"Excuse me."

I turned and saw a mountain of a man about six and a half feet tall, with bronze skin and piercing dark eyes. He had short black hair that was neatly slicked back into a formal style and wore a light purple suit. His mask was that of a cat. A rich accent colored his tone.

"May I have your arm?"

I smiled and accepted, and he led me out onto the floor and began to dance.

"Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Arenam. I am the sorcerer of Northern Africa, specifically Egypt."

I felt my eyebrows rise in surprise. "Oh, it's an honor to meet you, sir. My name is Madison."

"I know." Arenam smiled. "Jareth and I have been close companions for a very long time. He told me about you."

I blushed. "Oh, I see."

"I am happily surprised, however—Jareth's lovesick words to describe you certainly don't do you any justice. You are more radiant than I'd imagined."

My blush deepened. "Thank you very much."

I liked Arenam's smile—it was friendly and inviting; much less threatening than Vex's serpentine grin.

"What in Egypt do you rule, exactly?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Can't you guess? I am the king of the mummies. My realm is the sand."

"So, 'mummies' as in…undead Egyptians walking around in bandages and dried-up skin?"

His laugh was hearty. "That's only a myth, dear one. My mummies are undead in the sense that they are without a pulse and breath, but they look like regular humans."

"Oh." My voice betrayed my surprise. It seemed to be all I was experiencing tonight. "Sand, too?"

"Yes; although sand is not a mythical creature, it is just as alive as you or me. Whenever a creature's skin makes contact with sand, I can hear their every thought and feel their every emotion."

"Anywhere?" I asked in disbelief.

He smiled again and nodded.

"Wow."

I tried to remember if there was sand in the labyrinth. I didn't think there was, but then again, I hadn't seen that much of the maze.

"You know, Jareth is the first one out of all of us to take a companion." he told me.

I blinked. "Really? Doesn't it get lonely?"

"Yes, I suppose it does sometimes, but there are very few humans that we sorcerers feel we can trust. You see, I have the ability to see what you normal humans and less powerful sorcerers can't—from the many spells and curses that I've discovered from ancient tombs, I can see the inner workings of the human mind, and from that, I can make a judgment of character."

Jeez. "Does it work on other sorcerers?"

"It can, but he would have to be a foolish one. Most of us have charms to protect ourselves from being read."

"Ah."

"Dear child, might I ask a favor of you?" he asked suddenly.

"Of course."

"Do you think you would like to be my partner on Jareth's little scavenger hunt? You seem like a very interesting young lady, and I'd like to speak with you more, but I'm afraid our conversation is about to be cut short." He nodded behind me, and I twisted my head to see Jareth approaching.

"Yes, I'll accompany you." I replied.

He gave me a fleeting smile.

"Lovely, isn't she?" Jareth asked as he put an arm around my waist.

Arenam released me immediately. "Yes, she truly is extraordinary."

Jareth smiled at his old friend. "I'm glad you think so." He then turned his gaze to me. "Are you having a good time?"

I gave him an answering smile in return. "I am. It's wonderful. You sure know how to throw a party." I felt a sudden darkness wash over me as I unintentionally repeated Vexatore's words.

"Good."

"Jareth," Arenam began, "would you mind it terribly if I borrowed your Madison during the scavenger hunt tonight?"

Jareth laughed. "Trying to get a home advantage, eh? Fine, but she won't be able to be of any help, I assure you. I don't see why you're asking me, though—it's entirely Madison's choice. She is not my property." He glanced at me lovingly, and I felt a flicker of warmth at his words.

Arenam seemed amused when he answered. "Yes, of course, but I've already asked her, and she's accepted. I just wanted to make sure that it was alright with you."

"I want whatever she wants."

Ah, damn! So that's why he seemed to find this conversation so funny! He could read the way my emotions changed when Jareth was around! Embarrassment flooded through me, and Arenam glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, a humored smirk lifting the corner of his mouth.

"Anyway, the hunt's about to begin, so I'd better go and get everyone's attention." He leaned halfway toward me, stopped suddenly and glanced at Arenam, and then went to the pedestal with the same sort of smirk.

"You care for him." Arenam noted quietly.

My guard instantly rose. "I do."

"But you're conflicted about it."

"I am."

He didn't seem to want to pry. "That's understandable."

"May I have your attention, please?" Jareth called from the front of the room. Everyone quieted down and turned to look at him.

He held up one hand. In it was a crystal sphere, and I recalled the time in my room when he'd used it.

"This is what you will be trying to find when you are searching through my labyrinth. You see, this orb will give you everything you've ever wanted. It can make your dreams come true. I have hidden five of these crystals all around, and if you find it, you get to keep the prize. However, you can only use it once, so think carefully on what you'd like to use it on." A mischievous smirk played at his lips. "Let the game begin."

Oh, how quickly everyone rushed out of the castle! It was as if it were on fire!

Arenam motioned for me to lead the way, and I began to walk.

"Haven't you been here before?" I asked.

"Ah, I only ever come when he throws his parties. We can't cross into each other's realms without permission, you see." he replied.

We exited the castle. "Well, I suggest we check Briar Forest first. It seems like he would hide one there."

Arenam nodded and followed me, and I briefly wondered what Maxa and Helga were doing.

"So, do you enjoy it here?" he asked as we entered the woods.

"Yes, I love it. It's so interesting, and I've met so many nice people." I replied, smiling at the thought.

"I see. Has Jareth proposed yet?"

I pressed my lips together. "He has."

He didn't even have to read my inner workings—it was written all over my face. "Conflicted?"

"Yes."

"Do you love him?"

I sighed. It wasn't that simple. I could never answer this question exactly.

"I'm not sure."

"I see."

We went deeper into the forest. I had to be extra careful; with only the starlight to illuminate our path, it was difficult to see.

"I mean…I don't dislike him or anything. I'm fond of him, really. But 'love' is such a strong word, and seeing as I've never experienced it before, I can't really say unless I know for sure." I explained.

He didn't respond.

"Does that make sense?"

No answer.

I turned around. "Arenam?"

The Egyptian sorcerer wasn't behind me—he was nowhere to be found.

I called a little louder. "Arenam?" Why did this always have to happen in this stupid forest?

The woods began to become more and more spooky. This is ridiculous! I shouldn't be frightened!

And yet I had to clap my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming when I saw the shiny eyes staring at me. It took me a moment to recognize the figure that leaned against the tree.

"Oh, Vexatore, you frightened me." I breathed in relief.

He smiled, ever so snakelike. "Oh, did I? My apologies."

"Have you seen Arenam?"

"I haven't. Did you lose him?"

"He was right behind me just now, but he disappeared…" A strange sense of déjà-vu tugged on the back of my mind, but I ignored it.

"Oh, so we're alone, then?"

I shifted anxiously, trying to avoid his gleaming gaze. "Er—I suppose so." What was he up to? I'd seen enough television to be wary of being alone with a man you barely knew in an isolated area. I'd taken a few years of martial arts, but did I stand a chance against a sorcerer?

He took a step closer. "Tell me, what do you see in that foolish Goblin King that you don't see in me?"

I took a step back, only to smack against the trunk of a tree. "I-I don't think I can answer that."

"And why not?" He took another few paces forward, only about a few feet away from me now.

"Because I've only just met you."

"And aren't you attracted to me?" he purred, reaching forward and brushing a stray curl behind my ear.

"I…I don't—er, not that I think you're unattractive, I just—"

He cut me off my pressing his lips to mine. I tried to protest, but he kept his painfully tight grip on my chin, and the more I struggled, the stronger he squeezed. His tongue jammed down my throat, and it took all I had not to gag at the taste of rotted flesh. I could feel my eyes fill with tears as I struggled harder to get him off of me. But this was a man who had practice with holding humans down.

He broke off to drag his cold, clammy tongue down my throat, dragging it along my skin as his iron grip held me in place. I whimpered.

"Please stop." My protest was no more than a whisper; my breathing was ragged and my throat hurt.

He ignored me. "You taste so good. Much more succulent than I'd imagined."

He ripped the fabric of my dress to reveal my upper torso, and I finally mustered up enough strength and courage to scream.

As I felt his fist connect with my face, bright red and white spots danced across my vision.

"Shut up!" he hissed, glancing around. My eyes slid shut. My mind was foggy, and every thought came slowly, like trying to run in a swimming pool.

And then his grip released. I managed to open my eyes ever so slightly to see this huge _creature_ fling him to the ground. I didn't even look back as I took off running in the direction of the castle, adrenaline pulsing through me. It was the only thing that kept me moving.

My left heel broke, and I stopped just long enough to fling off my broken shoe. I continued to run.

I burst through the castle and into the ballroom. I didn't even notice that a few of the guests had already returned.

Jareth was talking with another man across the room. I ran to him; tears flowed freely down my face, and plummeted into him with enough force to nearly knock him over, clinging to his body with all of my strength.

"Madison?" he asked in surprise, and then his voice was alarmed. "Madison!"

Horrible, broken sobs heaved through my trembling body, and I couldn't answer him.

"Shh, shh, Madison; it's okay. It's okay. What happened to you, love? What happened? Shh, darling, come here."

He led me out of the room, and I could feel the guests staring after us.

He took me to his bedroom and laid me down into his bed. I felt the blanket spread over me, and I did my best to relax and stop shivering. I was okay. I was with Jareth. I was safe.

He sat down next to me and took me into his arms. I leaned my head onto his chest and felt exhaustion flood over me.

He wiped the tears away from my face with a gloved index finger. "What happened? Why are you upset? Why is your outfit torn?"

I hiccupped. Damn it! Maxa worked so hard on this! I took a deep breath to try and steady my voice.

"I was…I was in the forest with Arenam. We were—we were looking for a crystal. And then—and then Arenam wasn't there anymore. He wasn't following me—he wasn't behind me. I-I don't know—I don't know where he went—but then—but then _he_ showed up, and—"

"He?" Jareth cut in gently, a crease in between his eyebrows showing his concern.

I swallowed, and the soreness of my throat intensified the fear as I whispered his name. "V-Vexatore."

"Go on." He was now expressionless.

"He was leaning against a tree—and then—and then he—" My voice quivered, and my jaw clamped shut. I squeezed the fabric of his shirt between my fingers, and it was soft and soothing. I heard a low, animal-like growl rumble in his chest.

I peeked an eye open and looked up at him. His expression sent cold chills running down my spine.

"J-Jareth?"

He didn't answer for a moment, and his breathing was deliberate and extremely controlled. I waited patiently and felt his chest rise and fall as his attempted to keep his evident rage in check. After a few minutes, he opened his beautiful eyes and looked down at me.

"I…I don't even know what to say. No words can express how sorry I am, or how…how murderously furious."

He reached down to touch my face, and I involuntarily flinched back. The look of confusion and hurt in his eyes lasted for only a half second, but I still caught it.

"No, I'm sorry." I took his hand and pressed it to my cheek. Unlike Vexatore's rough texture, Jareth's hands were soft and gentle, and it was this difference that kept me from rejecting his touch. "I'm sorry that I ruined your party."

He froze. "You think I care about the damned _party_?"

"Well, I mean, you've planned it for so long, and it only comes around every century—"

"Dearest, the only thing I care about is you. You are the most important thing in my life now. The masquerade doesn't even matter."

I felt that familiar flicker of warmth at his words, but this time it was different—it was just a little warmer, just a little stronger.

Suddenly, all thoughts of him flashed through my mind like a slideshow—the time I saw him in the throne room on my first day, the time he found me in the forest, when I took care of him when he was ill, dancing in the starlit stained-glass hallway. I thought of how desperately I ran to him after what had happened tonight. I couldn't think about anything else while I was running. I just had to be with him, to be in his arms, looking up at his breathtaking face, and I knew that nothing would be able to harm me.

And then I knew.

"I love you." I told him, reaching up and touching my fingertips to his cheek. "I really do."

After his brain registered my words, he seemed to be overcome with emotion, and he carefully and slowly leaned down to very, very gently press his lips against mine. His fingers lightly stroked my hair, and the arm that held me upright tightened ever so slightly into a warm embrace.

He pulled apart just far enough to whisper, "I love you, too. I always have." And then he kissed me again.

I had made my decision.

 **9**

The English language fails once again to describe Helga's rage when I told her the events of the previous evening. I had to hold her back so that she wouldn't destroy Maxa's room, and I narrowly avoided being kicked.

After she'd calmed down just enough to actually have a conversation instead of shouting curses and swears, she said, "I can't _believe_ that bastard Vexatore would do something like that! Look at ya—there're still bruises on yer face and arms!"

Maxa seemed to be preoccupied with another matter. She'd already released her upset feelings long before Helga had stopped. "But Helga, Miss Madison confessed her love for Lord Jareth! Isn't that wonderful? I think it's terrific!"

This seemed to distract Helga from her current train of thought.

"Yes, it's wonderful. I knew it'd happen eventually. She's had it written all over her face for weeks, and she's only been here for a few months."

I turned pink.

"Are you going to marry him?" Maxa asked me, eyes wide.

I pressed my lips together. "I'm…I'm not sure. I mean, I do love him, but…I don't know if I'm cut out to be queen of anything. I don't know if I can handle that sort of responsibility."

"Rubbish! Yer the only one who can do that position any justice here, girlie." Helga encouraged.

Maxa nodded so enthusiastically that I was afraid she'd sprain her neck or something. "Yes! There are so many wonderful things you're able to accomplish! And you've already been coming up with ideas to help the castle and its residents!"

"But I'm not good with politics or anything…"

"That's Jareth's job, honey. The queen cares for the kingdom. The king cares for other, outer-worldly matters." Helga comforted.

"I suppose so. But—I'm eighteen! Marriage? Who says I'm ready to be married?" Panic began to rise in my chest. "What if I don't make a good wife? What if I can't handle doing all the things that wives do?"

"Like what?" Maxa asked.

"Like everything! Like keeping up with dates and times and such, and taking care of cooking and sewing and cleaning! Not to mention—" I stopped and took a deep breath, "Not to mention _sex_ —"

"Listen here, girlie. Yer goin' on about things that don't got nothin' to do with yer worries."

I was near tears. "What do you mean?"

"Look around ya! Yer in a castle, for king's sake! Do ya really think ya would haveta cook and clean and sew? And have ya forgotten that there _is_ no keeping up with dates and times here?"

"Well, I guess you're right, but—"

"But nothing! As fer—well, as fer doing other things, like yer husband—" she cleared her throat, "Jareth wouldn't do nothin' to harm ya, and he certainly wouldn't force y'to do anything y'aren't ready for."

"Yes!" Maxa piped up. "You've really got nothing to worry about. Tell me, instead of focusing on the cons of marriage, what are some of the pros?"

I pondered for a moment. "Well…I would get to spend more time with Jareth. And I would be able to make some real changes around here." I began to grin. "And I would get to sleep in Jareth's room! He has such a lovely one, you know. And I would get to fall asleep in his arms at night. That's nice. And he—"

I cut myself off. It was a selfish thing to say or think, but marrying Jareth would make him mine and mine alone. The thought made me feel almost relieved, and I was once again sickened by my jealousy. Even just watching him dance with other women last night made my temper flare.

"See? There are far better things about marrying Lord Jareth than not!" Maxa grinned widely.

"And we ain't sayin' that y'gotta wed him anytime soon. Take yer time and go at yer own pace."

I grinned back at them. "You are the two best friends I've ever had."

We did a group hug, and the subject led me to a new thought.

"Hey, Maxa, did you find any cuties at the dance?"

The little goblin's pretty face lit up, and she gave a little giggle of delight. "Well, there was this one boy…"

Helga groaned. "Oh, she was goin' on about him all night."

I laughed. "Tell me everything, sweetie!"

So Maxa continued to pour her heart out. Apparently, there was a boy that had asked her to dance, and they'd danced three rounds throughout the night. This boy had "eyes as green as emeralds" and "hair as black as coal". She really did have a huge crush on him.

"Oh, it was so romantic! I thought I'd faint!" she sighed dreamily.

"It sounds like a fairy tale." I agreed.

"It was!"

Helga rolled her eyes. "Tch. Love."

"Aw, Helga, darling, don't be so tough! Love is wonderful!" I said, picking her up and twirling her around. She bit my hand, and I let her down. "Did you dance with anyone?"

She cleared her throat again. "I did. But only because they asked."

"Who?"

She folded her arms across her chest. "The fabric store owner."

I gasped. "You mean Winkle?"

Maxa giggled.

"Yes, I believe that's his name." Helga sniffed.

I swallowed my amusement and tried to keep a straight face. "And was he a good dancer?"

"Fair."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"I suppose so."

"Did his eyes sparkle as he held you in his arms?" Maxa lost it here, and my lips twitched.

She snorted. "Oh, please!"

"I think you liked it."

A roll of her eyes.

"I think you like _him_."

"Madison, really!"

I couldn't help myself—Maxa and I burst into a fit of giggles, holding our cramping stomachs and trying to catch our breath.

"Listen here, I only accepted because I thought it was polite, and I wouldn't wanna turn him away!"

"Because you _like_ him!"

"I don't!"

I suppressed my giggles. "Okay, okay, we believe you. We're only giving you a hard time, that's all."

"Well, I don't appreciate it." she grumbled.

"Poor thing, we've gone and upset her."

"Ah," Helga finally gave an aged smile, "I'm not upset, girls. I know yer just havin' a little fun."

Maxa threw her arms around the older goblin.

"Yeah, yeah, get offa me!"

I felt the grin vanish from my face. "Hey, guys?"

They looked at me.

"I…I'm going to go talk to Jareth. I need to straighten things out."

"Good luck, girlie." Helga said.

I gave them a nervous smile, turned, and left the room.

The walk to Jareth's was one of the most nerve-racking things I've ever experienced. It was like I was a prisoner on Death Row that was walking to his execution. I tried to collect my thoughts, to organize what I was going to say, but something caught my eye as I continued down the hallway.

Hanging there on the wall, right next to Jareth's bedroom, was a silver mirror.

 **10**

 _What the hell was a mirror doing here?_ Jareth didn't allow mirrors in the castle; it was like an open invitation for Speculi to come in and take over!

I nervously looked to his bedroom door. Eavesdropping was a terribly rude thing to do, but what if…oh, I had to force myself to think the next words. What if Speculi was in his bedroom this very minute?

I pressed my ear to the door and became even more worried when I heard nothing but silence. I thought about rushing back to Maxa's room and telling the goblins everything, but I was also afraid that if I left, the mirror would also disappear.

Oh! What was that? I listened more intently, for it seemed like I could hear the low tone of my captor's voice. I couldn't make out what he said. What confirmed my suspicion was the high, clear sound that answered back.

Should I, or shouldn't I? What was going on? I could knock on the door, but then they would know that I was here. I could just burst in unannounced, but wouldn't that be rude?

So, I decided to knock. I took a deep breath and raised my fist to the doorway. I was about to rap my knuckles against the wooden frame when it opened.

Jareth almost tripped over me, startled. "Madison?" He seemed utterly bewildered, and a little shifty. "What—er, what're you doing here? Do you need something?"

My eyes narrowed just slightly. I took a step back to where I hid the mirror.

"Oh, it's nothing. There's just something that I'd like to discuss with you, but if you're _busy_ ," I glanced over his shoulder into his room, "I can come back later."

He plastered a smile onto his face. "Perhaps we can talk at a later time. I'm a little preoccupied at the moment."

"I see. I can come back later this afternoon, then."

"I'll see you then."

The door abruptly closed in my face. A variety of emotions welled up inside me, and I took the mirror off the wall and ran as fast as I could back to Maxa's shop.

I careened through the door, and they both looked up in surprise.

"How'd it go?" Helga asked.

"Yeah, did he say anything good?"

My lower lip trembled, and I felt tears begin to roll down my face. I went over to the couch, sat down, and began to cry.

"Oh, darling, darling! What's the matter? What's happened?" Maxa asked, rubbing my back.

"What did he say to upset you?" Helga added, taking my hand in both of hers.

I realized I was still clutching the mirror to my chest. I held it out for them to see, and they gasped in unison.

"Is Speculi in the castle?" Helga asked sharply. "Did she harm you? Who put the mirror here?"

"N-no, I didn't s-see her." I replied. "I just heard her, in Jareth's room. When I tried to knock, he opened the door, and he said he was busy when I told him I wanted to talk to him. I didn't see her in his room, but he was b-blocking the doorway, so I—"

"You think he's cheating on you?" Helga asked incredulously.

I gave a tiny nod.

She sat there thoughtfully, and after a while, said, "Jareth…Jareth is a man who will do anything to get what he wants. We all know that. But I don't think he's the kind of man who would do something like _that_. He loves you very much. Perhaps it was a misunderstanding."

"Yes, Miss Madison. Lord Jareth gets what he wants, but he cherishes the things that he gets." Maxa agreed with a comforting smile.

I knew they were right. And I wanted to believe them with all of my heart. But just a sliver of doubt lingered in my mind. Speculi was a breathtakingly beautiful woman, and she had many more things going for her than I did.

Had Jareth let her in? Who hung up the mirror? And why? I knew Speculi wouldn't tell me if her life depended on it, and I doubted that anyone here knew.

"I'm going into the mirror." I decided.

The two goblins looked at me in shock.

"What?" Maxa gasped.

Helga's expression was serious. "Madison. Ya don't know what's in there. I don't think even _Jareth_ knows what's in there. It's dangerous."

I gave her a grave look. "But what other choice do I have? I can't ask Jareth or Speculi. I need to find out if anyone inside the realm knows why she's here."

Helga pressed her lips together and nodded. "Just…be careful, please."

I smiled grimly at the two and turned to the mirror that sat upright on the couch.

"Here goes." I breathed, my heart pounding. Honestly, I felt a little stupid reaching for a mirror, and I fully expected for my fingers to press against the glass. So I was a little surprised when my arm shimmered through the lens, and my reflection vanished. The mirror went completely black. I looked at Helga, and then to Maxa, and then back to the mirror.

I climbed in.

For a scary moment that felt like a lifetime, I thought I was falling. I felt my body stretch and twist in ways that I'd never thought possible. I couldn't see an inch in front of me—everything was black as pitch.

Finally, I felt my feet touch solid ground. There was a flash of impossibly bright light, and after I recovered my vision, I couldn't believe my eyes.

I was in a castle—I think. The hallways were pure white. Everything was white: the walls, the furniture, the floors and ceilings. Even my clothes were white.

There was a mirror for every step I took. But the strangest thing was that when I looked into the glass, I could only see the faintest trace of my reflection. Then, faster than the blink of an eye, it flashed to a different view.

A woman looked back at me from what appeared to be a bathroom. She held a mascara brush in one hand, ready to apply, but when she realized that her reflection wasn't actually her, she let out a horrified scream. This all happened in half a second, but it seemed to go on for minutes.

Suddenly, a force barreled me over, and the screaming stopped. I could hear the woman panting heavily, and after a moment, she breathed, "You need to go to sleep earlier, Angie. You're seeing things." Her voice sounded scratchy and distant, like she was speaking through a walkie-talkie.

I looked up to see what had knocked me down, and I blinked in surprise. Standing in front of the mirror was the woman from the bathroom, carefully applying her makeup and muttering to herself. Then, the mirror faded to black again.

Something strange followed in the next sequence of events. What had once been the woman shimmered like a mirage, and in an instant, became this clear, transparent being. It had no face, no hair, and no clothes. It didn't have any sort of gender physique at all. It was just a humanoid shape that I could see right through.

Shapeshifter. The word came to my mind as I recalled the conversation between me and Jareth. They were the reflections in the mirrors. Their job was to reflect whatever was on the other side of the lens.

The figure tilted its head to the side curiously, and then I watched as it shifted into an exact replica of me.

"Oh." I said in surprise, and its mouth moved to the same word, although no sound came from its mouth.

It shimmered back into its neutral form and vanished into thin air.

"How strange." I muttered, looking back to the mirror I came from. I didn't want to be here if that shapeshifter went and somehow contacted Speculi to tell her I was in her realm, so I went to my mirror. Helga and Maxa's faces looked back at me.

I reached up through the mirror and felt tiny hands pull me up. I tumbled into Maxa's shop.

"What happened?" Helga asked, her tone stressed with a mixture of relief and concern.

I shook my head. "It's no use. They can't speak."

"They?"

"The shapeshifters."

Maxa gasped. "So it's true, then! They really are shapeshifters!"

I nodded.

"Do you think Speculi is still in Jareth's room?" Helga mentioned.

"I don't know. But she's going to be wondering where her ticket home is." I ignored the jealousy that flashed through me. "I'd better go and put this back."

I took the mirror and went downstairs to Jareth's bedroom, stopping just before I reached the door to hang the mirror back on the wall. I looked into it and briefly wondered which shapeshifter was creating my reflection. How many of them were there? One for every mirror in her realm? But there were thousands! Surely she didn't have that many subjects!

It broke my train of thought when his bedroom door opened. Speculi stepped out, her silver and reflective dress askew and her hair ruffled. Her lipstick was smudged across her jaw, and her eyes flashed when she saw me.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, moving rapidly toward me.

"I could ask the same of you!" I bit back, my negative feelings toward this woman surfacing.

"Get away from my mirror!" She shoved me away so hard that I nearly had the breath knocked out of me from hitting the stone wall.

Suddenly, I didn't care that she was older, prettier, or exponentially more powerful than I was. I grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her back just as she was about to climb through the portal.

She screeched and dug her long nails into my face. I swung my free hand like a club and heard the sharp _crack_ of her nose.

She screamed in rage and pain. When she could speak again, she said in a voice that was filled with acid, "You'll regret this, little swine!" before vanishing into her mirror. It disappeared off the wall with her.

I rubbed the tears from my eyes, smearing the blood from her scratches along my cheek as I did so. Jareth stumbled out of his room, eyes wide. There were lipstick smudges on his face, and his clothes and hair were as messed up as Speculi's.

"What happened?" he asked in bewilderment.

"You tell me!" I yelled, my fury not yet spent. The sight of him just made it worse. "You tell me what happened! Why was she here!? Why was she in your room!?"

He went from confused to horrified as he realized what I meant.

"Oh, it isn't what it looks like! It really isn't!" he exclaimed, and despite my anger, his voice still made my heart throb. My upper lip curled into a snarl; it was obvious I didn't believe him.

"I'll tell you the whole story if you'll come in here and try to relax." he soothed, luring me into his bedroom like prey into a predator's cave.

I clenched my teeth and slid past him into the room, careful not to make contact with him as I did so.

He closed the door behind him and made his way over to me to sit on the bed. I stood and leaned against the wall, an eyebrow raised expectantly.

He sighed. "Speculi had someone here place a mirror in the castle when she was here for the party. Probably a spy—I still haven't found out who it is…" He trailed off, formulating his next words.

"But she entered my chamber without permission. I was not expecting her—in fact, I was outraged that she had the nerve to enter my kingdom. She told me that she was madly in love with me, and that she had been for a very long while. She said that she was afraid to tell me before, because a love between two people of such power can be a very dangerous thing. But then, at the party, she saw you, and that made her extremely jealous. So that's why she came here. She then proceeded to—" He paused here to rub the lipstick off of his face with a look of disgust, "—to violate me with physical affection. I tried to get her off of me in all ways humanely possible, and once I did, she got angry and walked out. I believe that's when she ran into you."

I pursed my lips, doubtful. "And you expect me to believe that?"

His captivating eyes pleaded desperately. "It's the truth. You must believe me. Please."

I did. I did believe him. It wasn't even him that I was upset with. It wasn't his fault. But I was furious with Speculi.

I sighed and moved to sit down on the bed next to him.

"You aren't at fault. I'm not upset with you." I said, tracing the back of his hand with the tip of my index finger.

He pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head. "Thank you. I've never seen you so angry before." He chuckled. "You frightened _me_."

"I can do that sometimes."

He was silent for a moment as he stroked my hair and then asked, "What did you wish to speak with me about earlier?"

"Before I tell you, answer this: why did you close the door on me when she was in the room?"

"I didn't want you to get the wrong idea, but I suppose that didn't turn out as I'd hoped." he admitted.

"Ah."

"So, then…?"

I took a deep breath. "I've decided to accept your proposal."

He exhaled sharply, as if he'd been punched in the gut. "What?"

I bit my lower lip. "I…I want to marry you, Jareth."

 **Volume Two**

Jareth had stared at me for a moment in disbelief before embracing me and smothering me with kisses. We had said few words after that; we were both too happy to speak. I felt as if the burden I'd been carrying since I got here had been lifted, and I felt free and light.

Now, as I winced at Helga and Maxa's expressions after I told them, I thought that it might not be such a good idea to let them know what all had happened while Maxa was holding a pair of scissors and Helga was in the middle of taking a drink of water.

Thankfully, the scissors dropped from her hand in shock, but Helga coughed like mad when she choked after inhaling the liquid.

"Yer gonna _what?_ " she wheezed when she was able to speak. Maxa remained speechless.

"I'm going to marry him." I repeated, twisting my fingers through each other, the feel of the new weight on my left hand sending a thrill through me.

Maxa finally gave a cry of delight and nearly knocked me down with the force of the hug she gave me. She embraced my leg so tightly that I was afraid it would break.

"This is wonderful! This is so wonderful! A queen, at long last! And the best queen any kingdom could have!" Tears ran down her face. "Oh, I'm so happy!"

"That _is_ wonderful, truly, girlie." Helga agreed, a wide grin stretching across her aged face. "I'm happy for ya."

"Do you have a ring?" Maxa inquired, glowing.

I held out my hand for them to see. On my ring finger was a white-silver band that held a beautiful, sparkling white diamond in the center. Rubies, sapphires, emeralds, and other precious gems dotted the band. I took it off so they could see the engraving on the inside.

"'I'll be there for you, even as the world falls down'." Maxa read dreamily.

Helga gave a low whistle. "That's some ring."

Oh, it was the most beautiful object I'd ever seen in my life. Jareth had looked so proud of himself after he put it on my finger, too, and I had to admit, he did a brilliant job. It was perfect.

I gave a little giggle. I was getting married! I was getting married to the most fantastic and loving man I'd ever met. I thought I was going to pass out from all the emotions that whirled around inside me.

Maxa gasped. "And I get to make your wedding dress!"

"I'm sure you'll do a great job." I replied, nearly giddy now with excitement. Of course, I was also quite nervous, but the happiness and excitement I felt overpowered it by far.

"If you need help with the planning, let us know." Helga said.

I frowned. "Planning?"

"King's sake, girl, aren't y'gonna plan yer own wedding?"

"Oh!" I hadn't thought about that. "Yes, but I will need your help, if that's alright."

"Of course." Helga's crooked smile was easing. "Are y'excited? How does it feel to know that yer gonna be a queen?"

"Scary." I admitted. "I'm still not convinced that I'll be able to pull it off."

"Just be yourself!" Maxa piped up, breaking her focus on the sketch of the dress. "You'll be fine!"

"And ye've got time, fret not." Helga added. "It's not like yer gettin' married tomorrow."

I exhaled, jittery. "Yes, you're right." After a moment of thought, I tacked on a question. "Would you ladies like to accompany me on a trip into the city?"

"Sure!" Maxa answered. "I'll need to get supplies anyway!"

Helga agreed as well.

The city was just as noisy and alive as last time. Unlike before, the weather was lovely—a nice, cool breeze blew through the buildings, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"Shall we go to Winkle's place first?" I suggested. "My shopping will take a while, so I think we should get that out of the way."

"Okay!"

As soon as we stepped into the cozy little shop, I instantly sensed something was wrong. There was an energy in the air, as if the last person in the room was extremely determined to get out. Everything was just a little off—rolls of fabric and material were askew, parchment littered the floor, and needles and thread rolled around.

"Winkle?" Maxa called out, concern coloring her voice.

"Hey," Helga said, holding up a slip of parchment.

Maxa took it and read it aloud.

"Maxa,

He's been gone for too long. I have to go find him. Close the shop for me while I'm gone, would you?

Wish me luck,

Winkle"

She gasped. "Oh, no!"

I looked at Helga, and she seemed to be just as confused as I was.

"What?" we asked in unison.

Maxa sighed and sank into the wooden chair beside her, her eyes wide and horrified as they raced over the words again and again. After she'd read it another three or four times, she answered.

"Winkle has a son. Years ago, he was banished into the Dark Forest. Winkle wouldn't tell me why. But he said that if his son, Cathron, didn't return after a long while, he would go and search for him." Her blue eyes swam with tears. "Doesn't he know that it's dangerous? Doesn't he know he could get hurt, or worse?"

I rubbed her back. "It's okay, sweetie. We'll go and look for him."

Helga looked at me as if I'd lost my head. I gave her a look, and she turned away, grumbling under her breath.

Maxa looked hopeful. "Really? But it's so scary, and it isn't safe…"

"If a friend is in danger, nothing else matters but the life of that friend." I said with a smile.

Helga rolled her eyes.

"Oh, thank you, Miss Madison! Shall we go now?"

"Don't you think it'd be best to get supplies first? Weapons, food, water, and such?" I suggested.

"Ah, yes!" she answered, nodding quickly. "Yes, that would be smart. But do we even have weapons in the castle?"

Helga gave a dark chuckle. "Follow me."

We left the shop and rushed back to the castle.

Helga turned to Maxa. "Go and get some food and water for the journey."

She nodded and rushed off.

Helga beckoned for me to follow her again, and led me down a hallway that I never knew to exist before. We reached a stone wall.

"Helga—"

She ran her fingers over the rocks until she stopped and pushed one in. The wall slid open to reveal swords, knives, daggers, maces, and all kinds of lethal weapons.

"Why is this here?"

She shrugged. "We have to be prepared in case we somehow get invaded by another kingdom. Take whatever you fancy."

I'd never really wielded a weapon before, aside from skeet shooting. But these weren't guns, and I had no idea how to use them.

I hesitantly took a dagger and slipped it into my belt, and then chose a sword. Helga gave me a sheath, and I tied it around my waist and sheathed the blade.

She took a few weapons for herself and some for Maxa, and then stepped out and tapped the stone again. The wall slid closed to appear as if it were just another part of the castle.

"This place never ceases to amaze me." I muttered under my breath. I said to Helga, "Take these to Maxa. I'm going to go tell Jareth where we're going."

She hesitated, but then she nodded and scurried off.

I went to his room and knocked, but there wasn't an answer. I frowned. Maybe he was in the throne room?

The dining hall resonated with chatter and life. This comforted me, because it reminded me of what I had to live for, which motivated me to leave the Dark Forest alive. These creatures needed me, and I couldn't let them down.

Ah, so he _was_ in the throne room. It had been awhile since I'd been in here, and it was just as beautiful as I remembered.

His face lit up when I walked in, and the sight of it made my heart melt.

"I've told them to begin making you a throne, too, dearest. What would you like for it to be made of? Name anything, and I'll have it manufactured for you." He leaned forward with excitement, and I noticed again that his own throne wasn't made of gold or diamonds or silver, but the very stone that the labyrinth was built from.

"Surprise me." I replied.

He opened his arms. How could I resist? I went over and sat in his lap, winding my arms behind his neck. He pulled me closer to kiss me, and I willingly obliged.

His love for me was nearly tangible when he kissed me. It made my insides turn to liquid, and I could swear that the world stopped spinning, but my mind didn't. The essence of his power, his strength, his being surged through my body and made my lips tingle as they moved with his. His hands on my body were strong and confident, quite unlike his usual cautiousness. That was strange. Why was he so eager all of a sudden?

I pulled away to look at him curiously. "This is different."

He tilted his head to the side, the hunger in his eyes still lingering. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're usually so—so guarded when you kiss me and touch me. What's with the sudden change?"

He frowned as he thought it over. "I suppose that I'm more confident now that I know you love me in return. Would you rather me be more guarded?"

"Oh, no—I mean, you can…you can behave however you'd like when it comes to me." A shy smile formed on my lips, still charged with his energy. "I am yours."

The sudden emotion in his eyes was so strong that I was certain he'd explode. A smirk graced his features, and he pulled me into his arms. Again, his grip tightened around me.

"You shouldn't say that with such adoration in your voice." he whispered into my hair. "You'll drive me mad."

He kissed the top of my head and pulled away just far enough to speak to me, as he always did. "So, I assume that you didn't seek my company purely for physical reasons—not that I'm complaining."

"Your assumption would be correct. I figured I didn't want to run off without telling you where I was going." A frown replaced the smile when I thought of the situation at hand. "Winkle has gone off to search for his son, who was banished—" I raised an eyebrow at him, "—into the Dark Forest. Maxa's concerned, so the three of us are going to go look—"

"No." I haven't felt fear in Jareth's presence for what seemed like a very long time, but the expression on his face made the old feeling rush back all at once. "You are not going into the Dark Forest."

An almost immature annoyance flickered across the blanket of fear, and I felt like the stereotypical rebellious teenager arguing with a parent when I responded.

"You can't make me stay. I'll go where I want. Helga and Maxa need my help—"

"I don't give a damn about Helga and Maxa." he retorted, and a flash in his eyes told me that he didn't really mean that, but he was too proud to take it back. "I refuse to let you get hurt."

"I can't let them go in there alone!" I protested.

"I have no power there! Do you understand how dangerous that forest is? Do you know how many awful, horrid creatures lurk in its shadows?"

"Yes, that's why I can't let them face those things without me. We have weapons! We'll be fine! But we have to go search for Winkle—"

"What part of 'you are not going' do you not understand?"

I clenched my jaw and stood, turned, and stomped toward the door. I glanced back at him over my shoulder, spit "Watch me!", and slammed the doors behind me.

I nearly fell over Maxa and Helga, who had been pressing their ears against the ornate door to hear what was being said.

"Helga! Maxa!" I said crossly, the obvious irritation saturating my voice.

Both of them looked at me, sheepish and guilty.

"We're sorry, Miss Madison! We didn't mean to eavesdrop, honest! We were just looking for you and were about to look in the throne room when we heard yelling! We were only there for a few seconds before you came out!"

I rolled my eyes. "What all did you hear?"

Helga and Maxa looked at each other, and back to me.

"See, Jareth is only king over us goblins. He can't control the other creatures of the labyrinth, so even if he ordered them not to harm ya, they wouldn't listen. Maxa and I wouldn't be able to live with ourselves if ya got hurt because of us."

"So what're you saying?"

"Well, we don't think it would be a good idea for ya to accompany us."

I was shaking my head before she could finish her sentence.

"I'm going with you, and there's nothing you can do about it." I wanted to get out of the castle now more than ever.

Helga pressed her lips together in a thin line, but she saw that I wasn't up for negotiation. She nudged Maxa, and they beckoned for me to follow.

We left the castle and went a way that I'd never been before. I remembered what she'd said—that the Dark Forest was at the very edge of the labyrinth's threshold because he didn't want the monstrous beasts that lived in it to terrorize his goblins. But I did wonder—was my life really in danger? Were the things in that place really so dangerous, so lethal, that Jareth himself wouldn't go near it?

"I hope Winkle's okay." Maxa whimpered.

"Maxa, how did you know Winkle before all this?" I asked.

Despite her obvious concern, she smiled.

"Winkle was my mentor ever since I was old enough to hold a needle. Goblins are born with one specific skill that they're best at, see. When I was little, my mother had all kinds of sewing supplies all around the house—she was a seamstress herself—and I made my first dress before I could speak. When she saw that I had talent, she took me to _her_ old mentor, Winkle. I've learned from him ever since. And then I got a summons to the castle—I'd thought I had done something wrong, so I was scared out of my mind—but Jareth told me that his old clothesmaker had died, and that he needed a new one. He told me that he wanted me to work for him, because he'd heard about my skill from other goblins. So I started working at the castle.

"Winkle stayed by my side even after I stopped taking lessons from him. He's the only goblin I buy my supplies from. He's a very dear friend of mine…and I hope…I hope…" Her eyes flooded with tears, and her voice broke. "I hope he's okay. I hope he and his son are okay!"

Helga rubbed her back. "Don't ya worry yer pretty little head. He'll be fine. We'll find him." She cleared her throat as a tinge of pink colored her cheeks. "He's—he's a strong goblin, a fine goblin; he can…he can take care of himself."

Maxa giggled and wiped her cheeks. "Helga, you're blushing."

The older goblin straightened up. "I am not."

A wry smile formed on my lips. "Isn't Winkle the one you danced with at the ball?"

"I don't recall."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

"He must've been a poor dancer, then."

"He was a terrific dan—" She broke off and growled in frustration. "Ah, what d'ya care?"

"I think there's more than one reason why Helga wants to find Winkle." I chuckled.

"Let's just keep moving." she grumbled.

The hours passed, and my feet were sore by the time we stopped.

"We're here." Helga panted, wiping her apron on her face.

Standing before us was a huge forest. The trees stood out at least nine stories from the ground, and as darkness fell, the shadows they cast seemed to make them taller. It was eerily silent.

"I thought you said there were creatures in there." I huffed as I tried to catch my breath.

"There are." Helga replied.

"Then why is it so quiet?"

A dark grin spread across her face. "Would you want to let your prey know where you were?"

Yikes. I fought the shiver that threatened to run down my spine.

"Wink—" Maxa began to shout, but Helga clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Think." she hissed. "Do ya wanna be killed?"

Eyes wide, Maxa shook her head.

Helga dropped her hand and waved the party forward, and they crept into the black forest. The instant I crossed the borderline, a dark, heavy feeling weighed itself on my shoulders, and I felt as if all hope was already lost. We'd never find Winkle. We might as well just turn back now and go back home, where it was safe and warm…

I shook my head from side to side. What was I thinking? How could I even consider abandoning a friend like that?

"It's the forest." Helga muttered. "It has extremely strong black magic in its wake. Be careful. You can't even trust your thoughts here."

As Helga went ahead of us, Maxa tapped me and reached up to whisper in my ear.

"Remember how I said each goblin was born with a skill?"

I nodded.

She glanced toward Helga. "Well, that's Helga's skill. She can sense the power of any living thing. Why do you think she used to be so afraid of Jareth?"

I was surprised, to say the least. "She can do that?"  
Maxa smiled and nodded. "Helga is an expert at self-preservation."

That explained a lot.

"Are you two coming or not?" the older goblin called in a hushed voice, and we rushed to catch up with her.

Darkness had fallen, I assumed, because although the forest was already dark to begin with, it was getting to the point where I could barely see my pale hand in front of my face. The three of us held hands to stick together, and all I could do was pray that we didn't run into something slimy.

"Madison?" Helga whispered.

"Yes?"

"Should we rest now?"

"I suppose there's no harm in that."

"Are we going to sleep on the ground?" I heard Maxa's voice to my left.

"Do you see any beds around here?" I could almost hear Helga roll her eyes with that tone.

"I don't see anything around here." the seamstress answered.

"Don't be like that." I said, nudging them. "Who's going to take the first watch?"

"I will." Maxa offered. "I don't think I could sleep in this place anyway."

I felt around for any obstructions or creatures before I lowered myself onto the ground.

"Why didn't we bring candles?" Helga grumbled as she lay down beside me.

The temperature was rapidly decreasing as it got darker, and I instantly regretted not bringing along a blanket of some sort or warmer attire. I was violently shivering within ten minutes, and Helga's teeth chattered as she clung onto me.

"I-If this is cold for us, I can't imagine how M-Miss Madison might f-feel." Maxa whimpered.

It was true—I was beginning to lose feeling in my fingers and toes.

"Just think of w-warm things." Helga suggested.

Warm things. The sun. A desert. Texas heat in the summer. Fluffy towels straight out of the dryer.

Jareth.

Oh, how I longed to be in his arms now! Despite the lingering irritation I felt at the argument we'd had just before I left, I couldn't deny the remorse. I missed him, it was obvious, but there was nothing I could do now.

Somehow, amazingly, I managed to block out the cold—perhaps it was because it took all feeling from my now-numb body—and I fell asleep.

 **12**

"Madison."

Ugh. Something shook me.

"Madison!"

I opened my eyes to see Helga staring groggily down at me.

"What?"

"It's your turn to keep watch."

I sat up, my vision blurry and spinning as I did so, and rubbed my eyes. It was still unbelievably cold, and my limbs tingled from disuse in the harsh conditions.

"Sweet dreams." I whispered as Helga settled down next to a slumbering Maxa. She didn't respond.

It was still dark. It was pointless to look around, due to the fact that I couldn't see anything around me anyway. The silence was deafening.

What sort of creatures could possibly lurk in this forest? I pictured ghouls and rabid werewolves attacking us when we least expected it. Yikes.

I wondered what Jareth was doing. Probably making arrangements to get himself a new bride. I winced at the thought.

And a new thought hit me like a train. What if Speculi came into the labyrinth again while I was away? What if Jareth thought that I died, or was so sick of my little outburst that he got with her instead? The thought made my stomach churn. Jealousy has always been a part of me that I truly hated, and the emotion made my head spin when I thought of those two together. I thought back to when she'd forced herself onto him after the masquerade, and I knew that I must not ever allow that to happen again.

Was it already morning? It didn't seem as pitch dark now; I could faintly see the outline of the sleeping goblins a few feet ahead of me, and I took that as a good sign.

I kneeled next to them and shook each awake. "Ladies, it's morning. Let's get a move on."

They grumbled and groaned, but after a few minutes, they were up and ready to continue on with the journey.

"I haven't seen one creature yet." Maxa stated.

"Be grateful." Helga answered, her eyes narrowing as she glanced around, as if she expected some terrible thing to pop out at any given moment.

I peered at her curiously. "Helga, do you even know what sorts of creatures dwell here?"

"I've heard rumors, o'course. They say there are ghosts of goblins that died, huge spiders, massive rabid werewolves, and all sorts of crawling and screaming stuff."

"Is there evidence of these sorts of monsters?" I implored.

"Remember Figley?"

I nodded.

"I heard that he has a scar on his chest from where a werewolf bit him."

"Have you seen it?"

"O'course not."

"Then how do you know it's true?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but closed it again when she realized that she couldn't think of a good answer.

"That's what I thought." I muttered, and we continued along through the forest.

"I wonder if Winkle got this far?" Maxa wondered aloud.

"I'm sure he did." Helga replied, just a touch of admiration in her tone.

"How old was his son when he was banished?" I asked.

"Oh, about Maxa's age."

"I thought things here didn't age because time is stopped."

"That rule only applies to things that aren't of this realm, like you or Lord Jareth. Goblins grow old and die here because time moves for us."

Jeez, that was difficult to wrap my mind around. "So how old would he be now?"

"Around a thousand years, I'd assume."

"What does he look like?"

"How should I know? He was banished a long time ago. I'm old. My memory isn't what it used to be."

There was a crunch under my feet that didn't sound like the dead leaves that littered the ground. I lifted my foot to find the shattered white remains of some sort of stone.

I knelt and picked it up. It was smooth, brittle, and sort of yellowed.

Helga froze. "Madison."

I looked up to see what had put such horror in her voice and nearly dropped the fragment.

In front of us, just behind the crisp green foliage, was a massive structure made entirely out of spider silk.

Bones and skeletons hung from the structure, layers upon layers encasing the fallen goblins and other creatures that time had forgotten. I realized that what I was holding wasn't a stone at all, and dropped it instantly.

"Do you hear that?" Maxa whispered, her eyes wide with fear.

I paused and listened to hear very tiny, faint cries of poor creatures being mutilated by whatever it was that had made this sticky home.

"We have to help them!" I whispered back urgently.

"Have ye gone off yer head!? We'll be killed! Who knows what sort of thing made that?" Helga hissed.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing!"

Conflicting emotions flashed across the goblin's face, but at last, she groaned and gave in. "I'm getting too old for this."

The sound of crunching as we ran over the various bones that covered the ground seemed to echo across the huge structure. It was like a maze; all kinds of twists and turns delaying our search. The cries, although I could swear we'd been getting closer, sounded just as distant and far off as when we'd entered. Soon enough, I couldn't tell where we were, how far we'd gotten, or which way we'd come from.

I slowed to a halt, my breath coming out in gasps.

"I've lost track." Maxa panted, her blue eyes scanning the surroundings.

"As have I." Helga huffed, concern and fear adding years to her face.

The seamstress shivered; it was unrelated to the chill in the air.

"I don't like this. The screaming seems to be getting quieter the deeper we go into the maze. I don't—"

Her sentence was cut off, and she stared at me with more horror in her face than I'd ever seen before.

A shudder ran up my spine at her expression. "What is it?"

She slowly raised a trembling finger, motioning at something behind me. I was almost too afraid to turn around, as if my refusing to do so would make whatever it was go away.

Even so, I did, and I instantly regretted it. Behind me was the biggest spider I've ever seen. It had to be at least four stories tall and about as wide as a football field either way. If that wasn't terrifying enough, the fact that it was made entirely out of glass with razor-sharp shards for pincers magnified the fear. When it moved, it made this horrible glass-on-glass sound, imitating the screams that we'd heard earlier.

Speaking of screaming, the air was filled with our own, and we ran off in different directions. The cringeworthy noise of the spider moving after me was very close, and I ran fast enough to win a track and field scholarship. The screeching began to get further and further away until I broke through the maze of spider silk at last. I didn't recognize this part of the forest; had I mistakenly stumbled onto the other side of the spider's lair? Panting and dripping with sweat, I collapsed onto the ground with a thud. Alarm began to build inside me; where were Helga and Maxa? Had they been devoured by the glass spider?

A movement in the silk put me on my guard instantly, and I braced myself for my doom.

Instead, covered in dirt and web, Helga tumbled out of the opening, spitting curses that would've surprised a sailor.

"Helga!" I exclaimed, running over and embracing the goblin.

She gave a sigh of relief. "Madison, thank heavens. I thought y' were dead."

"Glad to be alive. Have you seen Maxa?"

She somberly shook her head.

Concern swept through me. Had the eccentric seamstress fallen prey to the horrid creature of this lethal forest?

A sound coming from the opening in the web made us both instantly hopeful.

While we fully expected Maxa to step out of the structure, what we saw surprised us. It wasn't Maxa, but it wasn't the spider. Instead, there stood another goblin. He was taller than Helga and about a head shorter than I was, with dark green eyes and jet black hair. His clothes, which looked like they hadn't been changed for a very long time, were torn to shreds. He wasn't wearing any shoes. An unconscious Maxa dangled from his arms.

Helga inhaled sharply, her beady eyes growing wide and her mouth falling open in shock.

"It's you!" she gasped.

 **13**

"Do I know you?" the tattered goblin asked, gently setting Maxa down onto the soft earth and using his lap to cushion her head.

"You used to." Helga replied, obviously still in shock.

Something nagged the back of my mind. Something about the younger goblin seemed familiar; the slightly disheveled hair, the soft brightness of his aura, the twinkle in his eye…

"You're Winkle's son." I realized aloud.

His gaze snapped from the unconscious Maxa to me. "Have you seen my father?"

"Not yet. We went after him because he came in looking for you. We haven't found him."

Pain and dread filled the goblin's expression, and his eyes searched the ground, seeing something that wasn't there.

"Cathreon." Helga began again, getting over her shock. "We're going to find your father. We will."

She said this with such conviction that some of the concern drained from his face, and he looked at us again.

"So who are you?" and after a glance at me, "What are you?"

"My name is Helga, and this is Madison."

"Is she a human?"

"Yes."

"She looks different than Jareth."

I was surprised. He said the king's name with as little respect attached as possible – even Helga, who didn't use honorifics with his name anyway, still used respect in her tone when she mentioned him. But this younger creature seemed almost disgusted with the name.

"Yes, she does. Not all humans are the same. She's female."

"Oh." He looked back to Maxa. "And who is this?"

"That's Maxa. She's Jareth's clothesmaker."

"Oh."

"Sorry to break up the introductions and all, but we should probably continue searching for Winkle." I said.

"Sure, but let's try and get Maxa up first." Helga went over to carefully shake the girl, calling her name in attempts to wake her. After a few moments of this, her eyes fluttered open, and a low moan escaped her lips.

"Where am I?" she groaned, a hand lifting to her head.

"We're in the Dark Forest, remember? We're trying to find Winkle." Helga reminded.

Maxa slowly sat up, her eyes opening wide with alarm when she spotted Cathreon.

"Who's he?"

"Your eyes are blue." Cathreon said, an awed look on his face.

"This is Winkle's son, Cathreon." I told her.

"I…I see." Maxa shook her head and blinked quite a bit before slowly standing up. "I'm Maxa."

"Good to meet you." he replied, swallowing nervously.

With just the smallest of smiles, Helga began walking away from the spiderweb structure, beckoning us onward. "Winkle will stay lost if we don't find him. Come on."

The three of us followed after her. As the hours passed, our feet began to grow more and more sore, and we began to grow increasingly exhausted, but luckily we hadn't run into anything menacing since the glass spider.

When it got to the point where we couldn't see each other in the darkness of the forest, we decided to settle in and make camp.

"I'll take the first watch." Helga offered.

I propped myself up against the trunk of a tree – one that wasn't crawling with insects the size of a plate, but only because the tree was probably poisonous – and let my mind wander as I began to fall asleep. I thought of my family – my mother and my sister and my cats. Even after all this time, had they really not had even a second go by? The thought was mindblowing. I missed them terribly.

I dreamed of them instead of Jareth.

"Your turn to watch." Helga whispered, mercilessly shaking me awake.

I yawned and sat up. "Mmkay. Get some sleep."

She didn't need anyone to tell her twice. In a matter of seconds, she was snoring.

I had almost dozed off again when a rustling in the bushes snapped me back into consciousness. We had walked miles away from the glass spider, so it wasn't likely that the arachnid was causing the noise. But that only meant that there was some other dark, threatening creature ready to attack.

Sure enough, a few seconds later, a huge, black animal stumbled out of the foliage, making high-pitched, whining noises. It had a long, thin snout and sharp, jagged teeth. Fur black as pitch was matted against its thin frame, and long, sharp claws punctured the dead leaves and dirt that littered the ground. It resembled a huge dog, except for the fact that it had three eyes – one on each side of its head, and then one on the center of its forehead.

It was almost as if I didn't know how to react. This creature just stared at me, and I assumed it was trying to decide which part of me to eat first. But there was something familiar about it – a feeling in the pit of my gut told me that I had been in the presence of this beast before.

A sudden image of a broken and mangled Vexatore flashed through my mind. Of course! This was the thing that had saved me from his attack!

I couldn't move. My limbs were still frozen with fear. Just as I prepared for my ultimate demise, the thing growled, huffed, and then turned around and vanished into the dark underbrush of the forest.

My mind whirled as mixed emotions swirled inside me. Why wasn't I digesting in the bottom of a stomach that was three times my size by now? Why had that creature rescued me from Vexatore anyway? Why hadn't it killed us both? I had been too rattled back then to think about that. And if it lived here, what had it been doing in Briar's Forest?

It was incredible that, even after my brush with death, Helga, Maxa and Cathreon all still remained fast asleep. I guess all goblins are heavy sleepers.

Puzzled and shaken, I sank to the forest floor and leaned against the tree again. None of this would have happened if I hadn't've wandered into the forest next to the high school back home. By now, I would probably be back at my house, having already run the errands I had originally intended to do. The pantry would've been stocked, due to my trip to the grocery store. My sister would be glued to the television, all of her focus on her game. My mother might have even come home, and she would be asking about our day.

But I was here. I was surrounded by beings that, up until only a few months ago, I assumed only existed in fairy tales. In the real world, there were no giant dogs. There were no goblins. There were no sorcerers. In the real world, time moved and flowed like something alive. Here, I was forever trapped in between one minute and the next. And because of this, nobody in the real world even knew I was gone.

My eyes filled with tears. I could feel my throat begin to swell. How could I even think about staying here? How could I even consider being away from humanity – from civilization—for eternity? My family and friends had always been the most important thing in the world to me. How could I think about being so incredibly stupid and selfish?

But…was that really the case if they didn't know I was gone? They wouldn't be hurt if they were unaware of my absence. This was such a magical place, unseen by anyone back home or in the physical world, save for the other sorcerers. This was the chance of a lifetime.

As I mulled, the reflection of the morning sun glinted off the promise on my left hand, and I released a sigh at the sight of it. We'd been travelling for so long, I'd nearly forgotten that I was even wearing it. I twisted the ring around my finger as I sorted through my thoughts, deeply confused and deeply indecisive. I had always been a hopeless romantic. The concept of love made me silly and impulsive – that was now proven. The scenario that had prevented itself over the past few months was exactly the sort of succulence that my starved appetite for romance yearned for. But that was incredibly surreal. Unrealistic. Didn't I used to hear stories on the news all the time about girls being kidnapped because some guy wanted them? Wasn't I in the exact same situation, even if some of the details were off? He still took me from my home against my will. Even if he had offered to let me go, that still remained a fact. So why had I agreed to marry him? To leave my family – my friends – my entire world – behind? Why was I so hopelessly in love with him? Every time I closed my eyes, I could see his face; I could smell his scent and hear his voice. How can someone have such an impact on one's life after only knowing each other for such a short amount of time? Was it just because I was a naïve teenager, desperately clinging to the first experience of love that I've ever had? Was it due to the strange and mystical circumstances? Was it because I had such a painfully boring life back home?

"Madison." Helga's voice sounded beside me. I hadn't even realized that my eyes had closed.

I looked at her. She wore an expression of pity. She brushed the tears from my face with a wrinkled finger.

"It's time for us to get moving again," she told me. "I'll go wake the others."

Once everyone was up and had rubbed the sleep from their eyes, we trekked on.

"At least half of our mission has been accomplished." I said aloud. Helga agreed, but I didn't hear any sort of acknowledgement from the other two. I glanced behind me to make sure that they were still there and not dragged off by some horrid monster, only to see that Cathreon and Maxa were speaking quietly to one another. They seemed to be completely unaware of anything that was going on around them.

"They wouldn't look away from one another if the glass spider dropped out of the sky." Helga muttered, and I chuckled in agreement. I guess some people just loved easily. So maybe there was such a thing as love at first sight – or at least infatuation.

A very faint sound made us all freeze in our tracks. I could just barely identify the noise when it sounded again, and at that, my feet flew faster than I ever thought they could to seek out the source of the call for help. A strange feeling of deja-vu flooded through me, and I recalled the situation with the glass spider. What if this was another trap?

But there was something about the sound of the voice that made it authentic. I could hear the others getting farther and farther behind me; they couldn't keep up with my stride due to their short legs. The calling got louder and louder – a quality that didn't match that of the spider – until finally, I located a body pinned underneath a massive pile of loosened rocks.

I dropped to my knees beside the poor distressed figure. With a dirt-caked face, spectacles twisted and mangled beyond repair, and bloodstained clothing, he was almost unrecognizable. But there was something about those kind eyes that let me identify this creature immediately.

"Winkle," I whispered, lifting his head with my palm, "what happened to you?"

The old clothesmaker smiled at me despite the pain that flickered through his eyes because of it. "I was running away from a werewolf, and I didn't know the rocks were loose." He glanced past my shoulder, and I turned to see a short cliff that looked like it had been recently disturbed.

"I tumbled down like a rag doll. I knew Maxa would try to come look for me despite my warnings, and that's what has kept me alive."

"How long have you been trapped?"

He chuckled, wincing with pain again at the action. "I don't know. The sun has risen twice."

Footsteps in the underbrush told me that the goblins had caught up with me. I heard them come to a dead halt. Maxa shrieked.

Winkle's expression instantly changed to one of incredulous wonder.

"My son," he whispered, tears swimming in his eyes. "My Cathreon."

The boy goblin dropped to his knees beside me; I let him take my place and went to stand by the women. Maxa sobbed into Helga's shoulder, who stroked the younger goblin's soft blonde curls with a grieved expression.

I didn't hear what passed between Winkle and his son. That was only a moment to be shared with them and no one else. So I scratched Maxa's upper back gently as she cried, the heavy weight of grief in the air. I hadn't known Winkle very well at all, but I knew the impact he had on these goblins who had cherished him dearly, and I was sure that the rest of the goblins in Goblin City would feel the loss.

Winkle died just as the sun was reaching its highest point in the sky. The rescue party, now fruitless, sat silently around him for a couple of hours before we buried him with what little tools we had. Maxa gathered whatever flowers and wildlife she could find and set them atop her mentor's grave.

Helga broke the long silence. "What now?"

It took a minute before Cathreon spoke.

"We go back to the castle to spread word of the event that has just occurred."

I couldn't be sure, but I thought I saw him wipe a tear from his eye as he turned back and began walking the way we came.


End file.
